


【神日】Love and Save （返老还童au）

by Amorrd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button AU, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 松田夜助的二设涉及剧透不多透露。但是二设中不再是母子而是父子，也没有恋父/恋母情结
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Matsuda Yasuke, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

0  
有的时候，我们的人生轨道会与别人交错。我们自己却未曾知晓。（注1）  
1  
神座出流第一次遇见日向创是十二岁的夏天。  
那是个再普通不过的夏日黄昏，他跟千千万万的小学生一样，拎着双肩包，慢悠悠地踏上回家的路。这条路他走过那么多次，多的他闭上眼睛都能正确摸到家门口。  
本应该是不应该出现多余的状况的。  
本应该是。  
经过教堂广场的时候他不经意地往边上瞟了一眼，鸽子成群结队地从钟楼上落下，灰尘扬起，被夕阳镀上一层浅淡的金，他透过金色的灰尘和白色的鸽群看见了那个坐在长椅上的男人。  
然后他停下了脚步。  
那个人似乎察觉到了他的视线，转过头，对他笑了笑。  
那一刻两个人的命运齿轮交错在一起，教堂古钟长鸣。  
  
神座出流想了想，还是决定遵从自己的直觉。他走到对方旁边，坐下。年轻人愣了一下，笑着问：  
『随随便便坐在陌生人旁边，不怕我是坏人吗？』  
神座出流面无表情：『你又打不过我。』  
青年噎了一下，苦笑着摇头。看样子是在心里吐槽现在的孩子怎么都这样之类的。他随手一抛，一大把鸟食挥了出去，鸽子争先恐后地过来抢食。同时又递给神座出流一把。  
『要试试吗？』年轻人说。  
神座看了看他，又看了看鸟食。学着年轻人的样子，一大把饲料洋洋洒洒的落了地。  
鸽子们瞅了瞅神座，又瞅了瞅地上的饲料。扭头走了。  
神座出流：『……』  
青年没忍住笑出声。  
十二岁的神座罕见的露出了那么丁点这个年纪应有的活力。他瞅瞅青年，后者把一整袋饲料递过去，神座毫不客气地全抢过来。他想尽各种办法——吹口哨、蹲下装出一副友善的样子（这很难）、他甚至试着使用『鸟类专家』这一偏门的才能……但是没什么用。这群圆滚滚的小家伙彻底对男孩失去了兴趣。  
『你这样是不行的。』年轻人说，  
青年摊开手，他掌心里还有之前剩余的鸟食，鸽子扑棱着翅膀落到他手臂上，乖巧地啄食。  
神座坐在旁边，歪着头看，他不明白，不明白为什么这么简单的一件事他做不到。只是给鸽子喂食而已。这条路他走了那么多次，这个广场他路过那么多回，他从来没想过这些。  
『你是「鸟类专家」吗？』  
『什么？』  
『还是说你拥有和「鸽子」有关的才能？』他问。  
『不，我没有才能，只是一个普通人。』年轻人哭笑不得，『这种事不需要才能啊。』  
『可是我刚才使用了「鸟类专家」的才能，』神座出流不解，『为什么它们还是不理我？难道说是因为我还不太熟练的缘故？』  
青年叹气，揉了揉他的脑袋。  
『我说啊……这个世上拥有才能的只是一小部分人而已，因为稀少而珍贵。可是能给鸽子喂食的人却多如牛毛。然而在这么多人里，有像你一样拥有才能的人，也有像我一样的普通人。』  
『所以，与动物亲近并不需要才能这种稀罕物。一颗大家都有的平常心就够了。』  
平常心……吗？  
神座拧起眉头，青年轻轻拍了他一下。  
『别皱眉，这么小就皱眉，将来会出现皱纹的。』  
神座懒得理他，他认真想了想，深呼吸。倒了一点饲料在手上，缓缓蹲下，摊开双手。  
他努力让自己拥有一颗『平常心』。  
什么是平常心？  
他不知道。  
神座出流只知道，这个东西，没有才能的人也有。  
那他就只能学学那些没有才能的普通人。  
普通人的生活是什么样的？上班，聊天，逛街，看到喜欢的东西会驻足，看见讨厌的东西会快步走过去……  
看见小动物呢？  
会发自真心的喜欢。  
第一只鸽子落在他周围，浅黄色的喙浅浅地啄着他的手心。  
然后是第二只，第三只……  
神座出流睁大眼睛。  
鸽群纷纷落在他的周围，瞪着圆圆的小眼珠。喉咙里发出小小的咕咕声。  
他感觉肩膀一沉，一只比其他只要小很多的白鸽落在他的肩上，应该是新生儿；那只新生的生灵和他对视了一会，突然蹭了蹭他的脸。  
『！』  
它飞走了。  
那个年轻人开口了。他在笑，神座出流想。他的声音轻快，干净；他的尾音有些上挑，他在笑。  
『你看。』  
『它很喜欢你。』年轻人说。  
  
『你还会再来吗？』分开之前他突然开口问。  
青年愣了下，然后露出惯有的微笑。  
『会的。』那人缓缓蹲下，平视神座出流，他揉揉男孩的头，黄灰色的瞳仁温暖如天边的夕阳。『我的名字是日向创，你呢？』  
『神座出流。』  
『Kamu……』  
『神——座——出——流。』神座出流有些无奈地纠正了日向创的发音。他不是第一个对他名字犯难的人。  
『抱歉抱歉。那，明天见。出流君。』  
『明天见，日向创。』  
『喂喂，至少叫个哥哥也行啊。没大没小。』  
神座保持沉默，他看见那个年轻人挥手告别，背影被暮色吞噬殆尽。  
  
才不要叫你哥哥。  
  
他回家的时候屋里一片漆黑，连灯都没点；看样子没有一个人回来。留言键是亮的，他走过去，按下按键。  
两个人的留言，无外乎是今天工作忙不回去了一个人注意安全云云。女声还多留了一句话。  
『冰箱里有咖喱，自己热一下。』  
神座出流放下书包，从冰箱里取出咖喱鸡肉饭。同样包装的速食咖喱饭密密麻麻塞满了冷藏室。  
他面无表情地合上冰箱门，面无表情地把咖喱放进微波炉加热。灯亮起的时候，他在玻璃上看见了自己冷漠的脸。  
不知出于什么心思，他伸出手，学着那个男人的动作揉了揉自己的头。  
唔，没有日向创揉的舒服。他看着乱七八糟的头发，想。  
微波炉发出『叮』的一声，他取出热好的咖喱饭，对空无一人的餐桌说：『我开动了。』  
  
日向在回家的路上接了个电话。  
『喂？』  
『哟，老头子，你还知道接电话？你不是死外面了吗？』  
他摸了摸鼻子，没敢吱声。那边沉默三秒后果然不带脏字的破口大骂：  
『出息啊你！学会不接我电话了是吧？智能手机玩的不赖啊，一点也看不出是个要入土的老东西。你那么厉害你怎么不上天啊，老处男。』  
最后三个字骂的太大声，周围人的目光都探了过来；他不得不捂着手机向电车角落走去。日向干咳一声，自己都没有什么底气。  
『我还年轻，我才二十八。』  
『屁，自己拿镜子照……你也照不出什么来。摸着自己良心问问八十减二十八等于多少。』  
日向自知理亏，不敢回答。那头又骂了两句，估摸是骂爽了，日向才敢开口问：  
『你怎么有空来我那？』  
『因为我犯贱，』对方没好气地回答，『八百年挂念你一次，你还不在。打电话也不接。我还以为你被哪个姑娘看上去度春宵了呢老处男。』  
日向自动过滤了那些毒液，他问：『你吃饭了吗？没吃的话拿店里的面包垫下肚子。等我回来给你做点。』  
『不用你废话，你那个乳酪蛋糕我吃光了啊，提前告诉你一声。』  
『喂喂我明天要用那个……算了。我的草饼……』  
『一口没动，不是所有人都和你一样喜欢腻死人的东西。那么，我先挂了，给我带本Jump回来啊。』  
『是是是，少爷。』  
  
等到他回到店里，果不其然地上乱七八糟的。他认命一样捡起校服外套，对沙发上瘫成一团的人说：  
『告诉你多少次了，你可以不收拾但是不要让房间越来越乱好吗，夜助君？』  
松田夜助甚至没往门口看一眼——他全部注意力都集中在面前的漫画和薯片上。  
『啰嗦，你越来越像个大叔了啊。』  
『我还年轻，我才二十八。』  
『你数学是体育老师教的吗？』  
日向似笑非笑，『抱歉啊夜助少爷，鄙人没怎么上过学。』  
沙发那头安静了一会，几秒钟后呆毛暴露在外。松田夜助把漫画摔在一边，总算肯抬起他高贵的屁股，一副屈尊纡贵的模样坐在餐桌边上。  
日向晃了晃手中的购物袋：『秋刀鱼？还是麻婆豆腐？』  
『秋刀鱼。你快点啦我饿死了。』  
『吃了两盒乳酪蛋糕的人没资格说这句话；饿还要点秋刀鱼。去热饭，然后盛两碗出来。』  
松田哼哼唧唧。  
过了会日向端了盘盐烤秋刀鱼出来，还有超市现成的味增汤。在松田开口前日向先堵住了他的嘴：『要么闭嘴，要么没有鱼。』  
于是他闭嘴了。  
『我开动了。』  
日向习惯性的先给他夹了条鱼，看对方没对晚饭大放厥词才捧起饭碗。松田在他这一向没规没矩，大概是超市味增汤实在是折磨他的味蕾，他没忍住问：  
『你去哪了？』  
『我去教堂那边喂了会鸽子。怎么，等很久了吗？』  
『这倒没有。不过你怎么把店扔在这自己跑那么远喂鸽子，拜托你好歹也是个老板啊。』  
『什么老板……』日向无语，『这家糕点屋就我一个人经营。』  
『那你也不能这么任性吧，话说你喂鸽子喂到这么晚？真的没去找漂亮的姐姐？』  
『你脑子里都装了点什么啊，能不能尊老爱幼。我是你的长辈，长辈。』  
『呵，二十八岁的长辈。』  
日向：『……』没完没了了是吧。  
他的目光落在他刚刚挂在架子上的校服上，想起了什么，问和第二条鱼奋战的松田。  
『呐，希望之峰是每年都会主动向拥有「才能」的应届生伸出橄榄枝是吗？会不会出现遗漏的状况？』  
松田闻言放下筷子。  
『你当拥有「才能」的人像你的糕点屋一样一抓一大把啊？应届的就更少了。再说，希望之峰是和政府有关系的，它动用的是政府的资料库。再偏门的才能它都会发现……』说到这他看了眼日向，咋舌。  
日向好笑的敲了敲桌子。  
『要我纠正你多少次我不是，你怎么和你父亲似的总是把我归结到你们那一类。』  
『你怎么想起问这个？』松田夜助转移话题。  
『我今天在教堂遇见一个小孩……收起你那种眼神。小学生，快上初中了吧，看样子是拥有才能的人。』  
『希望之峰的小学部和初中部说白了和别的学校没什么区别……可能是比别的学校的孩子聪明点，但是真正的精英还是在高中部和大学部。要是没有「才能」的话照样升不上高中部——就是我就读的东区。如果你口中的那个小孩真的拥有「才能」的话，也只能等到高中才能知道。』  
『这样啊……』  
松田夜助索性把碗放下。  
『那么，是个怎么样的孩子？』  
『啊？』  
『啊什么，要是一般的孩子你老人家会上心？』  
日向心说你要是把琢磨我的心思用一半在学习上我就不用这么操心了。他夹起一片腌萝卜放进嘴里。  
『嗯……一个很可爱的孩子。』  
『哈？』  
『一个很聪明，但是有点呆的小孩。明明是个男孩却留着特别长的头发。真的蛮可爱的。』  
当松田夜助真的结识了神座出流后，他简直想往日向脸上扣个榴莲。  
这叫可爱？啊？这叫可爱？！  
老子真是信了你的邪！  
但是现在的神经学者只是单纯地耸耸肩，继续攻略秋刀鱼，把这事抛在了脑后。  
『吃完以后把碗洗了啊夜助君。』  
『我要写作业。』  
日向冷笑。『你和你们学校都不是喜欢作业的类型吧。少跟我扯。』  
『切，你知道神经学者的手有多么宝贵吗？你居然敢让我洗碗？！』  
『我只知道你不去洗碗下个月零花钱没有。』  
松田夜助：『……』  
他直接把一盘鱼拖到了自己面前，然后把自己那碗味增汤推了过去。日向耸耸肩，对味增汤配白米饭不做评价。  
  
神座出流咽下一口咖喱。  
有点凉了。咖喱总是凉的很快，速食咖喱尤甚。  
不过不会生病就是了。这么想着，他一口一口将咖喱吃了个干净。  
  
2  
第二天放学的时候日向创果然还在，他换了件浅绿色的短袖，朝神座出流挥了挥手。  
『你不上班吗？』坐下的时候他问。  
日向笑了笑。  
『啊，没关系的。我自己开了家糕点屋，时间比较自由。』他掏出一个盒子，送到神座出流面前。『给，我家……啊，不是。我朋友家小孩玩剩下的，昨天看了下，还能正常运作。里面有不少游戏……话说他都是什么时候买的我怎么不知道。』  
神座接过盒子，打开一看，是一台有些老旧的黑色游戏机。上面还有一张动漫人物贴纸，他记得这是几年前相当火爆的一个动漫。不过他没看过。他对什么都不是很感兴趣。  
里面果然有很多游戏，不感兴趣如他都知道其中有几个一点也不便宜。不过里面游戏确实很久。有一两个是刚上市的，和这一堆旧货明显不符，看样子是刚刚安装进去。  
他之前没玩过游戏机，鼓捣起来有些笨拙。日向创发现后有点惊讶，他提点了两句，神座就能举一反三，很快上手。  
年轻的糕点屋老板在惊讶的同时忍不住疑惑。  
『你没玩过游戏机？』神座一看就是出生在养尊处优的家庭，游戏机这东西相当普遍。怎么也不应该是那种买不起游戏机的类型。  
『没有，因为这种东西很无聊。』  
日向创：『……』他好像第一次玩这个东西的时候通宵了三个晚上，差点没赶上火车。  
神座翻开一个个存档，不由沉默了。  
『怎么了？』  
『这些游戏……没有一个是完全通关的。不是半途而废，就是只过了新手教程，然后就没有然后了。』  
『……』日向扶额，『夜助那小子……』  
神座出流直接清除了所有存档，从头开始。日向伸着脖子看他玩。  
『啊，加速，加速，往左闪——出流君你好厉害啊！真的是第一次上手吗？』  
『捡币，捡币啊出流君！你这样会逼死强迫症的你……』  
神座出流忍无可忍，他推开日向的大脸。年长者见状挠了挠鼻子，识相地从衣兜里掏出一袋饲料，往广场上一抛。  
年幼的坐在一边玩游戏，年长的坐在这头喂鸽子，一时竟有些和谐。  
『那么，明天见？』暮色四合的时候男人站在路口说。  
『明天见。』他对日向挥手告别，手里还抓着游戏机。  
  
然后第三天，第四天……日向创真的每天都会来这里，风雨无阻。有的时候他会带来两个冰淇淋，或者一盒草饼。说到草饼，他是真不喜欢这东西，甜的发腻不说，吃多了还恶心。每次看见这家伙连吃好几盒他都有种生理性反胃。  
『给。』日向递给他一个可丽饼，热乎乎的。他坐在老地方。『今天你父母也不回来？』  
神座舔了口奶油，低头和游戏斗智斗勇。『不回来，他们昨天出差了。一个去了埃及，一个去了美国。夜助君今天不回来？』  
『还没到放假的时候……这奶油口感太差了。』  
『的确没有你之前送给我的泡芙好吃。』他淡淡的说。  
满打满算他们相识了也有半年。日向创知道他父母都是精英，常年不在家；神座出流也知道日向创在下个街区经营一家蛋糕坊，有个叫夜助的朋友家的孩子，常常来他家寄住。日向手机隔音不是很好，偶尔能听见夜助在那头喷射毒液。那家伙嘴巴真的超级毒。  
关于为什么开蛋糕坊而不是和果子店他有问过日向，得到的是二十八岁成年人理直气壮的回复：  
『那样我会对草饼腻烦的好吗？我才不要！』  
神座出流：『……』真是够了。  
『话说你春天就要升学了吧。去哪？希望之峰吗？』  
『不。希望之峰高中部比较出色，初中部一般……甚至不如其他的初中。我大概会在螺旋或者小高之间选一个。』  
『这两所学校似乎都在外地。』日向说着掏出两瓶热咖啡，自己打开一瓶。另一瓶放在神座旁边。  
『可以住公寓。』  
『说的也是……』日向抬头，吐出口气。白雾缓缓上升，转眼消散无形。  
乌云越积越厚，空气越来越粘稠。鸽子早就回巢睡觉去了。那些小家伙聪明得很。  
日向摊开手，六角冰晶落在他手心。在接触皮肤的刹那化为冷水。  
下雪了。  
日向紧了紧围巾。然后他又想起了什么似的，从带来的大袋子里翻来翻去，抽出一条红色针织围巾，给神座戴好。神座出流愣了下，他不说话，安安静静地坐在那，随便日向折腾。  
日向创又从袋子里掏出一堆御寒用品。一顿鼓捣，神座也很配合。一副安静如鸡的模样。  
『呦西。』日向把耳包给他戴好，看上去很满意。  
神座摊开双手，再握紧，再摊开……日向给他的是一副白色连指手套。很可爱的男孩子款式。  
『新年快乐，出流君。』青年蹲着，和男孩视线平齐。黄灰色正好对上赤红色。他脸上挂着神座熟悉的笑容，就像壁炉火焰一样温暖。  
神座出流看着日向创。他没有使用『才能』。不需要『才能』，小孩子的直觉就是那么不讲理，不讲理到可以轻易辨认出大人未竟的话语。  
『你要走了吗？』神座出流的声音一如既往的冷静。  
日向没有问男孩是怎么知道的，也许他从没想过瞒这个孩子。他还是笑，眼里温柔满溢。  
『嗯。』  
神座张了张口，又合上。咽下唾沫。才又问：  
『你还回来吗？』  
『不一定。』  
他最后一次拍拍神座出流的头，手感一如既往的好。他看不惯这孩子糟蹋那头长发，总是随身带把梳子，偶尔给他梳个头。  
他昨天还趁着天气好给他梳了一遍。  
神座出流很可爱，很乖。其实在外人眼里他跟上面两个形容词就没沾过边。这半年里基本上都是日向一个人说，神座就坐在一边玩游戏，或者倒在他腿上补眠。一副爱理不理的欠揍小模样。  
可日向就是喜欢这孩子喜欢的紧。  
全是松田夜助的错，他想，没有对比就没有伤害。  
也可能是他再也不会这么宠第三个孩子了。  
其实他有很多话想说——比如不要总摆出一副扑克脸，会交不到朋友的；比如不要随便和陌生人搭讪，不是所有人都像我一样是个本分的吃瓜群众。  
再比如，一定要照顾好自己。  
可是他想了又想，最后说的居然是：  
『不顺心的时候，学学路边的疯狗吧。可以破口大骂，可以诅咒命运，这是我年…幼的时候，一个长辈告诉我的。』  
然后他转身，毫不犹豫地离去。  
神座出流站在原地，游戏机里传来『game over 』的声音。像之前的许多次一样，目送那人离去。他看着那个在他生命里留下浓墨重彩一笔的人越走越远，越走越远。北风卷起千堆雪，他再也看不见那个人的背影。  
他突然紧紧扣住胸口，一点点，一点点，慢慢地，慢慢地，蹲了下去。  
那里面钝钝的疼，好像有块石头压着，棱角磕在心脏内壁上。  
很难受，很难过。  
明明不是很痛，但是，感觉呼吸困难。为什么？  
为什么？  
为什么？  
这一次没有人回答他。  
他把自己团成一团，在狂风暴雪里。  
原来这就叫别离。  
  
『……对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无人接听。接下来为您转接语音留言，请您在「叮」的一声后留言。』  
『……夜助君，你父亲留下的存折我放在你家桌子上了，密码是你的生日。我把店卖了，换来的钱都在那张银行卡里，密码和存折密码是一个。别乱花啊。新年快乐，还有，恭喜你成年。』  
『……我知道你在听。』  
  
他挂断手机，拎着旅行箱，一步步登上飞往异国的飞机。  
其实当年那个人跟他说的话还有后半句。  
你不顺心的时候，可以像疯狗一样发狂，可以破口大骂，可以诅咒命运。但是到头来，你还是得放手。  
还是得放手。（注2）  
T.B.C

————————————————————

两处均出自电影台词，有适当改动：

注1原文为：Sometimes we are on a conllision course,there's not a thing we can do about it

注2原文为：You can be as mad as a mad dog at the way things went.You can swear,curse the Fates.But when it comes to the end,you have to let go


	2. Chapter 2

0  
我们每个人对自己的看法都是不同的，但我们的终点都是同一个。只是到达的路有千千万万。  
1  
「啊～我要是将这所充满『希望』的校园染上『绝望』的颜色，一定会很美妙吧！唔噗噗噗。」  
金色双马尾的少女抱着黑白熊如是说。  
2  
私立希望之峰学园，是由政府认可并扶持的特殊私立学园。虽然有设初中部，但是其高中部招收的学生却是来自全国各地的精英，甚至包括海外的学生。  
能得到该校的毕业证书就和走上人生赢家的道路没区别了呢。有人这么说。  
由于其学生的特殊性，学校的教育方式自然也是别树一帜。只要每天来签个到并且过了考试就行，没有强制上课和留作业。只有一个针对个人「才能」的实技考试而已。  
针对个人的「才能」……吗？  
神座出流将一缕长发别到耳后。  
「无聊。」  
随着时间的推移他对才能的掌控也越来越熟练。管理层那帮家伙说的对，他生来就是被才能眷顾的人。才能的切换越来越熟练，同时使用多重才能也不在话下。  
真是……太无聊了。  
这么想着，他从怀里掏出一台黑色游戏机，随便挑了一个游戏攻略。  
这台游戏机是好多年前的流行款，上面贴着张泛黄的动漫人物贴纸。游戏机的外壳磨损已经很严重了，到处都是刮痕。连按键都有些模糊。  
「超高校级的游戏玩家」第一次看见这个游戏机时惊呼：「这不是索狗PS250纪念款吗？神座同学居然有这款绝版？！不对，神座同学也玩游戏？！」  
听上去这个好像还蛮稀有的。  
「……别人送的。」  
「啊……那这个人真的蛮厉害啊。」七海千秋罕见的露出羡慕的神色，「我当时也很想买这款掌机，等我好不容易攒够零花钱却被店家告知卖光了。」  
  
他突然一把将游戏机扔到身后。掌机撞在坚硬的水泥地上，外壳破碎的声音在空荡寂静的天台清晰可闻。  
神座出流愣了下，快步上前，将游戏机捡起来。右下角绽开一道裂纹，直穿过中间按键。右侧大部分按键算是报废了。  
手指仔细擦过那道裂痕，他抿了抿唇。  
五年了。  
那个男人离开五年了。  
他用一个微笑走进了他的世界，又用一个背影离开了他的世界。他离开的那么干脆，连回头都不肯。  
他只在他生命里停留了半年，他却怀念了他整整五年。甚至可能以后都要不停的怀念下去。  
这是不对的，神座出流。  
这是不合逻辑的，神座出流。  
这是不值得的，神座出流。  
你是没有感情的。  
父母、同学、学校高层都这么说。入学时学校对他进行了一番精密的检查，对他怀有那么多的才能表示了惊叹的同时也得出了一个结论——持有多项「才能」的副作用是感情的缺失。只有绝对理性才不会妨碍才能的发挥。  
所以他不应该思念一个人，他不应该思念一个人思念整整五年。  
这说不通。  
各种意义上都说不通。  
他也不应该烦躁，他是没有感情的。  
这不对。  
这不对。  
这不对。  
神座出流抱紧双臂，风呼呼的吹，天台上的风很大。他的头发被风吹的乱极了。  
这么说来，那个人也曾给他梳过头发。他的头发长的很快，索性懒得剪，偶尔修修就好。梳起来太麻烦就仗着发质好不去梳。  
后来那个人说：「这么好的头发不好好爱护就可惜了呢。」  
「我在中国的时候啊，有个老年人告诉我，头发是人的顺心草，一定要好好爱护，头发越软的人心肠越好。」  
「嘛，虽然是说女孩子的，不过放在发质比女生还棒的出流身上也是蛮合适的呢。」  
那个人一边给他梳头发一边说。  
他还记得那个人给他梳头发时拇指按在他头上的力道，不轻不重，刚刚好。他还记得木梳划过发梢，黑发穿过那个人的手；他一回头，就会看见那个人笑的温柔。  
他都记得。  
连那个人走的那天下了多久的雪都记得。  
还有胸口几乎要把他撕开的难过。  
「Hinata……Hajime。」  
日向……创。  
那个人的名字是，日向创。  
  
天台真冷啊。他想。  
3  
高傲且理性的人从不撒谎。  
4  
「你今天看上去很开心呢。」  
七海「嗷呜」一下吃掉草饼，两颊鼓鼓的，看上去就和仓鼠一样可爱。  
「嗯嗯，今天我被雪染老师任命为班长了哦。还有啊，班里的同学其实很好相处的。呐呐，你知道吗，今天花村同学闯了大祸呢……」  
七海连游戏机都放在了一边，她不停地说，甚至加上了肢体动作。她说了好多——今天班上发生的趣事、同学各种各样的才能、她今天又通关了什么游戏……说的口干舌燥。等接过对方递过的水咕嘟咕嘟灌了半瓶下去才发现这么长时间一直是她自己在说。  
她有些不好意思，整张脸隐藏在兜帽下。  
「抱歉呢……一直都是我在说。」  
「我并没有在意，倒不如说，看见七海这么高兴我也很开心。那今天有遇到什么烦恼吗？」  
「烦恼的话……还是有的。」七海抱紧双膝，有些小郁闷。「我们班上有一个很特立独行的同学。他很厉害，是个真真正正的天才。我们本科生其实是些很偏科的人……他却不是。貌似所有的才能都有的样子。连实技考试都要考好久的人。然后他对人很冷漠，雪染老师都拿他没办法……我也不知道该怎么拉进和他的关系。」  
「七海的话，一定会成功的。话说他叫什么名字？是你之前提过的狛枝吗？」  
「不是哦，狛枝同学虽然行为怪异了点，但是人很好说话的。我说的这个人是神座同学。」  
「……抱歉？」  
「是神座同学。名字很少见吧。读作Ka-mu-ku-ra哟。全名是神座出流（Kamukura Izuru）。」  
「……」  
「明明是个男孩子却有一头女孩子都羡慕的长发，眼睛也是很漂亮的红色……你怎么了日向君？脸色有些不好呢。」  
「啊，没事。……那个，七海，可以和我多谈一谈神座君这个人吗？」  
5  
也许我应该改一改吃草饼不喝茶的习惯了。他躺在床上，整个人散发着生无可恋的气息。  
草饼吃多了胃疼从而导致一宿没睡什么的……听上去就好逊。  
电话突然响了，他把头埋在被窝里不想管。本来以为会因为无法接通挂掉，没想到对方毅力可佳。一个接一个打过来，大有磕到天荒地老的架势。  
他不情不愿的探出头。  
「……喂？」  
「什……一定要现在送来吗？我现在胃疼不想动。」  
「好了我知道了……U盘在你电脑附近对吧，我马上给你送来。」  
他把电话挂断，叹了口气。过了一会儿，突然把自己团在被子里开始滚来滚去！一边滚一边发出「啊啊啊啊啊」的无意义声音。  
6  
逆藏十三理了理制服，保安队长的制服对他来说果然还是太小了。  
真是难受啊这衣服……不过一切都是为了宗方，这点小苦还是可以忍受的。  
可恶，还是好羡慕雪染啊。老师真是好呢，工作轻松还能吹空调。保安队长说白了还是保安啊，风吹日晒的。  
他这么想着往校门口走去。今天的巡逻还没开始呢。  
不过……  
好像发生了什么情况？  
他连忙上前，发现一个穿着西装的男人站在门口和保安说着什么。那人大概二十岁出头的模样，鼻尖沁着汗，很着急的样子。  
「发生了什么？」他问。  
保安看见他连忙行了个礼，然后把事情的来龙去脉说了一遍。无外乎就是校外人员想进本科，保安不放行而已。  
逆藏十三扫了眼男人，挑眉。  
「想进来还是找个好点的借口，要知道东区可不是你这样的人能来的。」  
青年一愣。  
「……你这话什么意思？」  
逆藏鼻子里哼了一声。  
「像你这样妄图参观希望之峰学园的人多了去了，用的肯定是XXXX是我熟人的借口吧。快走快走。」  
「什……你以为我想来吗？要我说多少遍我是来给松田夜助送资料的，他现在急需这个东西。不然这个时候我应该舒舒服服的躺在床上喝热牛奶养胃。总而言之你们快点让我进去，对你们也好对我也好！」  
「哈？那你给松田夜助打个电话吧，让他跟我们说一声我们就放你进去。」  
「我不是说了吗那死小子不接电话！又睡着了吧混蛋。要不然你们替我送进去。」  
啧，还真是神烦。这种人他见得多了。明明是普通人，还妄想和这所学园的人扯上关系——  
他一把揪住对方衣领。逆藏十三狠狠盯着青年。  
「我最后一遍警告你，快滚。不然我就对你动手了，普通人。」  
「啊啊，逆藏队长冷静点……」  
「你们不要挡住门。」  
门口的三人愣了下，齐齐看向来人。看清来人后逆藏皱眉，虽说早就听闻对方名号，但是面对面还是第一次。然而真正让他奇怪的是，对方在看清他之后表情突然变了。虽然很微小，但是很明显确实是吃了一惊。然后他的目光落在了逆藏的手上，准确的说，是抓住衣领的那只手。  
神座出流面色一沉。  
「放手。」  
「哈？」  
对方直接来到了他面前——速度极快，他根本就没看清这人的动作；接着手腕处传来一阵剧痛。  
「啊啊啊啊啊——」  
脱臼了。  
逆藏十三连忙松开手，退后几步，摆出防御的姿势。这家伙浑身都在散发着杀气。  
他根本就不敢接上左手，这家伙的杀气是真的。稍有不慎他可能就会被这家伙给……  
「够了，住手。出流君。」  
那个普通人突然开口。  
神座出流猛的停下动作，然后在逆藏紧张的注视下，缓缓收了杀气。  
他看了一眼那个男人，扭头就走。  
逆藏十三：「……」有病啊这是。  
他咬着牙接上左手，问捂着脸的男人：「你认识神座出流？他和你什么关系？」  
那个男人放下手。逆藏吓了一跳。那家伙左脸写着「天要亡我」，右脸写着「世界末日」。眼神根本就是死掉了。  
「『如果可以这辈子都不要再见』的关系。这下我能进去了吗？我是真给人送资料的。」  
逆藏十三：「……请便。」  
7  
等他从生物楼出来，就在门口遇见了神座出流。对方一看上去就是特意等在这的。  
日向创叹气，他松了松领带。  
「我们谈谈。」他说。  
8  
谈？  
谈什么？  
有什么可谈的。他又不是不告而别，他可是特意丢下鸡汤才走的。神座出流也确实将日向创的话听了进去，虽然他鲜少有不顺心的时候——但他确实活的随心所欲。  
此时此刻他们坐在学园的咖啡厅里，日向用勺子搅热牛奶，一脸菜色。神座出流看出来他可能是有些不舒服，却没提出来，只是喝着自己的黑咖啡。  
半晌，日向创开口：「长大了呢，出流君。」  
「嗯。」  
日向：「……」  
日向创：「这几年来你过的好吗？个子长高了不少呢，有好好吃饭吗？有朋友吗？不太合群是不行的你……」  
抓着咖啡的手一紧。他打断日向。  
「你怎么知道我不合群？」  
「……」  
日向跟踪他？不可能，有人跟踪他绝对会发现。排除他跟踪和雇私家侦探的可能性，从第三方得来消息的可能性就只有熟人了。他性格孤僻不是什么秘密，在希望之峰上学后父母也断了联系。相对较熟的只有同学和雪染千纱。不，不会是雪染千纱，这个女人认识日向后绝对会来给他添麻烦——让他融入班级之类。那就只有同学了。  
会是谁？左右田和一？二大猫丸？日向的性格很容易交到朋友……  
啧。  
这种时候，交给「幸运」就好了。  
握紧杯子的手复而松开。  
「七海千秋告诉你的？」  
日向大吃一惊。  
「你怎么知道？！」  
啊，果然。真是太无聊了。  
「七海告诉你的？」  
「没有。」  
「那你怎么知道？」  
「猜的。」  
「这种事也能猜出来？！」  
「对于被『才能』眷顾的我来说，没什么不可能的。」  
日向语塞。  
是啊，他怎么忘了。出流君是拥有「才能」的人。  
他松开勺子，对神座展露微笑。一瞬神座有些恍惚，这人的微笑和五年前重叠在一起。仿佛时光从未流过。  
「虽然晚了，不过还是道一声恭喜。祝贺你被希望之峰学园录取，出流君。」  
……  
恭喜？  
有什么好恭喜的？  
这难道不是意料之中的吗？  
还有，为什么你能笑出来？  
为什么你能笑的和五年前一模一样！  
就好像，这五年对你来说，不算什么一样！  
噼啪——  
「出流君？！」  
他不在意地抽出纸巾，擦了擦手上的血，示意服务生换一个杯子。  
「轮到我了，日向创。我的问题只有一个。」  
「你是不是，比五年前，更年轻了。」  
9  
松田夜助把U盘放到一边，然后往椅子上一瘫，舒舒服服地看起了漫画。完全不像电话里说的那么急。  
「诶？夜助君不是有个会议要开吗？说好的会议呢夜助君？」  
那双白皙冰凉的手臂从后方绕过来，挂在他脖子上。左手做了艳俗大红的指甲。但是她的手很漂亮，红指甲格外衬她修长美丽的手指。  
松田夜助空着的那只手覆上去。  
「U盘很重要是真的，忘记带也是真的。不过会议确实没有，我只是想让他来看看我的女朋友而已。不过他好像还有别的事我就让他先走了。」  
他突然紧紧抓住少女的手，阻止她逃脱。神经学者回头看向他的女朋友。  
「为什么不告诉我电话响了？你知道陌生人是不能随便进入校园的。」  
少女一脸委屈。  
「因为，因为人家想要夜助君再睡会嘛～夜助君昨晚好累的～」  
「请不要做出让人误解的发言。」松田夜助松开手，重新把注意力放在漫画上。  
「只是再让你见一面我叔叔就难了……」他看上去很烦躁，少女闻言翻了个白眼。她抽回双臂，坐到松田对面的椅子。  
「还不是夜助君你不让我上门去见叔叔！我说了好几次主动登门去拜访，好歹人家也是个长辈。你呢？不是拐着弯拒绝就是沉默，不知道的还以为你和你叔叔有一腿呢！一定要偶遇？！你是恋爱中的小学生吗？让我和你叔叔偶遇？你简直超超超超有病啊夜助君！好绝望！我对你的双商绝望了！」  
「闭嘴盾子。」  
他往自己嘴里放了片薯片。  
10  
日向估摸着牛奶凉点了，抱着杯子不紧不慢地吹了两下，白色马克杯遮住了他大部分表情。  
「是啊，」他突然说，露在外的眼睛是弯的，「人都希望自己越来越年轻。」  
神座出流面无表情。他鲜少有表情。他总是木着张脸，没人知道他在想些什么。  
「说起来出流君倒是变了不少，」日向创放下杯子，伸出手比划了一下，「以前还是那么点个小孩。现在比我都高啦。」  
神座接过新咖啡。他神色淡淡的。  
「五年了。」  
「是啊，五年了。」日向创语气有些怀念，他不经意往下看了一眼，顿住。然后笑了。  
「你还留着呢啊。」  
神座出流顺着对方目光看过去——他放在里面的游戏机露出个角，恰巧是贴纸那块露了出来，正对着日向创。神座出流没什么反应，单纯「嗯」了一声以示回答。把游戏机往里推了推，又想起来什么，拿了出来，推到日向面前。  
「还给你。」  
日向瞅着那道裂痕，有点囧。神座出流也瞧见了，他沉默了一下，推过去的手又收了回来。  
「我修好了再还你。」  
「啊啊，不用。」日向说着拿过游戏机。按了下开机键，屏幕亮起的同时伴随熟悉的音乐。「这不是还能用吗？这游戏机也是有年头了……哇哦，不错嘛出流君。全成就啊你。」  
他一个个游戏翻着，神座喝了口咖啡，听见他说：「比夜助君强太多了啊……」  
端着杯子的手一顿。  
「日向创。」  
「怎么啦出流君？」  
「……夜助君。」  
「哈？」  
「你是因为……夜助君回来的？」  
日向创愣了下，然后无奈地笑了。他耸了耸肩，言语里充满了无力感。  
「是啊，说是有了女朋友。我就想回来看看这个姑娘合不合适。结果他完——全不想提见面的事。这死小子。」  
「……」  
今天来希望之峰想必也是为了那个「夜助君」。希望之峰、生物楼、名字是「夜助」的男性……  
前·超高校级的神经学者，松田夜助老师？  
松田夜助今年二十五。  
他看了一眼日向。  
日向创今年应该是三十三岁上下。  
……这个年纪大概只够做松田夜助的哥哥。但是从五年前的谈话来看，日向创明显是松田的长辈。而且，应该和松田父母是朋友。  
忘年交之类？  
日向收好了游戏机，他站起来，把钱拍在桌子上。  
「那么，我还有事，先走一步。」他想了想，突然说：「你要不要一起来？」  
神座出流看了他一眼，点头。  
11  
不出神座所料，日向带他来见的人果然是七海千秋。年长者似乎和游戏玩家不是一般的熟，他笑着和少女打了招呼。七海本来是微笑的，结果在看见神座的一瞬间僵住了。  
「神，神座同学？」  
他点头，算是打招呼。七海千秋完全没反应过来为什么会遇见神座，日向挥手示意七海坐下。年轻的游戏玩家坐在好友身边，神座坐在另一边。她还有些晕乎乎的，紧张地抓紧了掌机。日向完全没看出七海的紧张一样，神经极粗。  
「七海昨天你说你新关卡过不去，我把出流君叫来，让他帮你想想办法。可以吧，出流君。」  
七海千秋：「……」  
神座出流：「……」  
他深深看了日向一眼，伸出手，示意少女把游戏机给他。七海愣了几秒后呆呆地把游戏机递了过去。期间日向一直笑眯眯的，晃悠着一双长腿。  
神座出流同时开启好几个才能，通关轻而易举。他把游戏机还给七海，还没等后者接过去，就听见日向说：  
「出流君，给七海讲一下具体操作怎么样？」  
七海千秋：「……」  
神座出流深吸口气，声音没什么起伏，冷漠地讲解。七海虽然平日里很害怕神座，但是一涉及到游戏就会很认真。她听的自是很仔细。神座眼神稍稍柔和了许。  
等七海拿回游戏机，还没松口气，就听见日向又卡口：「要不要和七海对战一场啊出流君？」  
七海千秋：「……」日向君你今天怎么了！  
神座出流一下站了起来，他冷冷地扫了他们一眼，丢下一句「无聊」后迈开长腿大步离去。日向被他这突如其来的动作搞得愣了几秒。  
七海看了看离去的神座，又看了看日向，无语地发现坐在他旁边这个人居然在笑。  
「……日向君你在笑什么？」  
「啊？我在笑这小子和之前没什么区别嘛。一点也不像七海你说的那样。闹脾气了啊这是。」  
七海千秋：「……」你有病吧。  
「啊啊，真麻烦，还要去哄。」他朝七海告别，「那么我先走啦，明天我不一定来。拜拜。」  
「拜拜日向君……」  
七海千秋：「……」  
这都什么事啊。  
12  
「出流君～」  
「等等我出流君！」  
神座出流在前面走，一点没有等等日向创的意思。日向无奈，他好不容易追上去，刚想拍下神座肩膀，人家偏了下身子就躲了过去。  
他只好在年轻人旁边走，一边走一边问。  
「生气啦？」  
「没有。」  
「闹脾气啦？」  
「没有。」  
「没有什么……」他突然跑到神座前面，拦住去路。神座出流停住，他看见这个男人笑着说：「还说自己不是闹脾气。你这个表情和小时候闹脾气一模一样。」  
他下意识摸了摸自己的脸。  
「没骗你，」日向哭笑不得，「你小时候每次闹脾气嘴都会向下撇。弧度很小但是有。」  
「……」  
他不说话，把头偏到另一侧，摆明了不想搭理日向。后者一把勾过神座出流肩，他有些感慨。  
「长这么高了啊……别生气啦，哥哥向你道歉。」  
「……无聊。还有你不是我哥哥。」  
「是是。作为赔礼我带你去吃饭怎么样？想吃什么？西餐？还是怀石料理？」  
「只要不是草饼什么都可以。」  
「……」  
  
有的人刚刚下班，和女朋友肩并肩，去往电影院；有的人坐在西餐厅里，因为红酒争论不休；有的人收拾好自己的游戏机，踏上归途。  
那一天再普通不过。  
那一天，死神抓紧了绳子，断头台准备完毕，他纵声大笑，刀刃泛着雪白而冰冷的光。  
  
T.B.C

————————————————

0的原文：Everybody feels different about themselves,one way or another.But we're all going the same way,just taking different roads th get there.That's all  
  



	3. Chapter 3

0

生活没有如果，只有一连串互相交错的意外。没有人能够控制。  
1  
「神座前辈。」  
他回头，那个女孩梳着金色大波浪双马尾，校服领口开的极低，一双白花花的大腿露在外面。神座出流看了她一眼，扭头就走。  
「喂，喂等一下啦神座前辈！真是的——来人啊——非礼啊——」  
他停下，回头。江之岛盾子见状闭嘴，笑嘻嘻的凑过去。他闭了闭眼。  
「你很无聊。拥有分析力的你应该知道，这个时间是不会有人经过这里的。」  
「这个啊，人家当然知道啦～但是人家不这么做，神座前辈是不会停下来的嘛～」  
神座出流不说话，居高临下地看着她表演。江之岛盾子也不管她唯一的观众有多么冷淡，自娱自乐地开心。  
「人家听说～神座前辈被称为『超高校级的希望』哦～但是前辈，你知道吗？绝望的美妙滋味。」  
她凑过去，蓝瞳里恶意几乎要溢出来。  
「要不要体验一下绝望啊，绝对会让你摆脱无聊的，前辈。」  
2  
「哈？绝望？希望？什么啊超中二啊这台词。」  
晚饭的时候日向举着筷子，一脸懵逼。  
神座出流一边吃面一边说：「我被学园称为『超高校级的希望』。」  
「……」日向干咳一声，「这样啊，那你还是乖乖待在『希望』阵营好了……不是我说啊，希望和绝望是什么感觉我活了那么多年我都不知道，你们这群小孩还能知道？？大叔你说呢？」  
拉面店的老板笑着说：「希望啊……希望大概就是盼着我那个不争气的儿子毕业以后有个好工作吧。要说绝望大概就是我妻子生病那一阵，通知书下来那时候真的感觉天都塌下来了。」  
「……抱歉呢大叔。」  
「没什么没什么，」大叔挥了挥手，「都过去啦。希望也好绝望也好，都敌不过时间呐。我去刷碗，两位慢慢吃。」  
时间……吗？  
神座举着勺子，躲开日向拍过来的一巴掌，同时哧溜一筷子面。日向也不在乎，他摇头晃脑。  
「听见了吗？希望也好绝望也好，未来才是最重要的。所有都会被时间抹平。」  
他敲了敲碗，筷子击打陶瓷的声音极为清脆。他的节拍和着窗外叮叮当当的风铃。  
神座出流喝净最后一口汤，他夺过日向的筷子，丢在一边。  
「……无聊。」  
「哈？」  
「希望也好，绝望也好，都很无聊。」他说。神座第一次发现日向的眼睛是黄灰色，那种灰蒙蒙、有些浑浊的黄色。「对于被才能眷顾的我来说，都太无聊了。」  
「这种无聊的未来，不要也罢。」  
没错。对于自己来说，什么事情都太过简单，唾手可得。连才能也是。这种普通人拼了命也想要拥有的东西，对他来说却是如呼吸一般平常的东西。  
「才能……啊。」  
日向给自己倒了杯酒。  
这是他第一次当着神座面喝酒。清酒顺着壶口流下，倒进白瓷杯里。酒香一点点溢开。  
「才能这东西……其实也没什么用。」他低垂着眼，太阳快要下山了。屋里有些昏暗，看不清他脸上的情绪。  
风铃还在响。  
神座冷静地反驳：「这是不对的。毫无才能的人成群结党，想要将有才能的人赶尽杀绝；明知道自己不足挂齿，却不肯承认比自己优秀的存在。却对于把比自己优秀的家伙拉下来异常拼命……正因为如此，世界的发展才会如此缓慢。因为毫无才能的人太多，世界要以多数为主。」(注1）  
对方沉默了一会，突然爆发出一阵大笑。  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」  
「……你笑什么？」  
「抱歉啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，」日向抱着肚子，他连眼泪都笑出来了，「天啊出流君，这台词超羞耻你是怎么念出来的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我不行了天啊哈哈哈哈哈……」  
神座出流沉默。  
估计是笑够了，日向趴在桌子上，擦擦笑出来的眼泪。说：「你说的的确有道理……但是正如你说的那样。这世上还是像我这种普通人多。这个世界发展不如你预想的那般快速，也确实有普通人跟不上你们有『才能』之人思想的缘故……但是啊，出流君。『才能』不是万能的。」  
「七海告诉我，你是全能……因为全知全能而无聊……可是有些东西，『才能』是做不到的。」  
神座出流皱眉：「你在说什么？」  
日向把钱丢在桌子上，他推开门，头也不回地走了。  
「明天见，出流君。」  
3  
「我帮不了你，日向。」  
「……我帮不了你，日向叔。」  
友人和他的儿子这么说。  
4  
「最近校园里有些乱，要小心哦，日向君。」七海这么说。  
日向创看着七海千秋，眉眼里全是笑。这是一个很好的姑娘，他想，她应该是他这辈子遇见的最好的姑娘了。  
「七海也是，回家的路上要小心。对了，这个给你。」  
七海接住日向抛过来的东西：一个白色的像素发卡。  
「我之前打游戏送的，家里没有女孩子。所以就想，送给七海你好了。」  
「……谢谢。」她看上去很喜欢这个。游戏玩家似乎想起了什么，叫住日向：「那个，日向君！」  
「嗯？」  
「神座同学……最近似乎有些奇怪呢。」  
「我也说不清楚……但是有人说刚才好像在学校里看见他了。这么晚还没回去，日向君你好像也不知道他的去处……我就觉得，还是跟你说一声比较好。」  
「……我知道了。」  
5  
他接了个电话。  
「……」  
「叫我回来见你女朋友的是你，女朋友没见到让我走的也是你，你有病吗？夜助君？」  
「我不会走的。至少现在不会走的。」  
「你说的对。因为出流君。」  
「……」  
「我？我在公园，看别人遛狗。」  
  
他挂断电话，对上次那个见识过神座和逆藏打起来的保安说：  
「不好意思，我想进去找下松田夜助。」  
6  
她坐在舒适的转椅上，抱着奇怪的熊的玩偶。晃悠一双长腿。饶有兴趣地看着眼前的屏幕。  
希望是预定调和的，用正直的心灵追求光明，那是片面的。  
绝望与希望是两个极端，爱也好，憎恶也好，将它们通通吞没的正是绝望。  
让人连自己也不知道去往何处的，正是绝望。  
「你所无法预料的，只有绝望。只有无法预料的绝望。 才能把你从无聊的未来中拯救出来。」（注2）  
她抱着熊，蓝眼睛里全是恶意。她反常地没有做那些夸张的表演，而是单纯地、没有任何情绪地阐述一件事实。  
她往上扫了一眼——  
一把关掉了麦克风。  
  
「喂！怎么回事啊！」  
战刃骸被吓了一跳，「怎怎怎么了盾子酱？是我唱的太，太难听了吗？」  
「我不是说这个！这个呆毛栗子是谁啊！」江之岛盾子愤怒地一指屏幕，「你不是说你把巡逻的保安都干倒了吗！」  
「这，这是意外！等下，盾子酱。这人不是保安啊。」  
「啊？啊，这么说还真是呢，这家伙到底谁啊？衣服也不是本科制服……什么嘛这烂大街的衬衫西裤。」  
「他好像在找人……是学生会的亲友吗？需要我做掉他吗？」  
江之岛盾子沉默了下，突然笑了。  
「不用。出现这种意料外的情况难道不是更有趣吗？」  
「反——正，他来了，也是会堕入这美妙的绝望中的。唔噗噗噗。」  
7  
「……」  
这就是那个女人口中的绝望？  
真是太无聊了。  
这种上一秒还在义正言辞地发表正义宣言，下一秒就为了求生而刀剑相向的场面真是太无聊了。  
说到底还是因为自己不够强。  
要是能像自己一样，能轻松离开这个所谓的「封闭」校舍，那根本就不需要做出自相残杀这种举动。  
真是无聊。她口中的「绝望」原来只到这里吗？  
还不如听日向创讲他旅行中的趣闻有意思。  
  
「你是赢不过我的。」他对那个幸存者说。  
那个人放下手枪——不出他所料，那个人是不会听他话的。那个人已经杀红眼了。  
幸存者举起电锯朝他攻来，他轻轻松松打飞他。然后、那个幸存者、倒在了自己亲手拉开的电锯上。  
血肉横飞。  
那个人在惨叫。  
无聊。  
他可以……  
  
「！」  
  
子弹擦过他脸颊。  
他转过头。  
本应该断气的那个人还保持举枪的姿势，那个人本该死了的。  
他的分析力、他的幸运、他的占卜才能都告诉他，这一枪不对。  
这一枪……  
这一枪太出乎他的意料了。  
脸上火辣辣的疼。伤的倒是不重，擦伤而已。神座出流擦了擦脸，他看着手上的血。  
绝望……吗。  
他听见了脚步声。江之岛盾子的吧，要不然就是战刃骸。  
真是着急啊。他这么想着，抬起头——  
  
霎时脸色苍白。  
  
日向创站在门口，胸膛还在剧烈起伏；他的裤脚还沾着血，血脚印蜿蜿蜒蜒。  
他面无表情地看着神座出流。  
8  
神座出流承认，他对日向创抱有兴趣的最大原因是：他看不透这个人。  
不是说这个人心思深沉；而是对于一个习惯了「才能」的人来讲，比起双眼，他更相信与生俱来的「才能」。  
「超高校级的分析力」这一才能让他无往而不胜。再加上「占卜」和「幸运」的辅助，他自认为看透「未来」都没问题。  
除了这个人。  
这个名为日向创的人。  
如果「分析力」自带游戏中那种分析窗口的话，估计日向身上应该全是「？？？」。他可以分析出日向是怎么来的，用了多长时间找到他。但他分析不出日向现在在想什么，分析不出之后会发生什么。  
全乱了。  
他的引以为傲的才能在日向创这里溃不成军。  
神座出流承认日向在自己心里有那么一点不同。  
日向脸上是他曾经调侃过的「神座出流式冷漠」，他就那么看着神座，不说话。  
神座想说什么，却不知道说什么好。  
「……我没有。」  
最后只有干巴巴的这么一句话。  
日向深深看了他一眼。  
「收拾东西，跟我走。」  
他愣了，日向却没给他思考的机会，扭头就走。神座出流反应过来，连忙跟上。  
「诶？这就走了？太没意思了吧。」  
超高校级的绝望站在门口，笑的人畜无害。  
  
日向创拉着神座出流的手和她擦肩而过，理都没理她。  
  
神座出流：「……」  
江之岛盾子：「……」  
这叫什么，超高校级的无视吗。  
反应过来的战刃骸刚想把那两个人拦住，就听见自己妹妹爆发出一阵大笑。  
「盾，盾子酱？」  
「唔……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」  
太有意思了！  
啊啊～没想到只是一时兴起放这个男人进来，居然能给自己带来这么大的乐子！神座前辈一瞬的表情真是超赞啊～唔噗噗噗。唔噗噗噗。唔噗噗噗。唔噗噗噗。  
那么，让我看看，你有什么出色的地方吧。普·通·人先生。  
唔噗噗噗。  
9  
他躺在日向创的床上。  
他被日向带回了租住的公寓，用日向的浴室洗澡，穿着日向新买的一套运动服。自己那套西装被日向烧了——咨询了他的意见。日向自己的也是。  
日向什么也没说。只是问了他一句「吃饭没」，得到否定答案后去给他煮了碗泡面。  
至始至终他什么也没问。  
现在神座出流躺在这头，日向背对着他；房间很黑，很小。他能听见日向的呼吸声。  
日向没睡。  
过了一会儿，他感觉到床垫在震动。接着是翻东西的声音，摩擦齿轮的声音，吐息的声音。烟味飘了过来。  
日向之前从没在他面前抽过烟。  
他能听见日向抽的小心翼翼的，生怕吵醒了他。日向抽的很慢，往往深吸一口，再缓缓吐出去。  
万宝路黑冰爆珠。  
「我知道你醒着。」日向突然说。  
他沉默了一下，撑起身子；日向弹了弹烟灰，指间那点火光忽明忽灭。  
「我只问你两个问题，回答完你就可以睡觉去了。」  
「不是我。有一个和我有关系——他想攻击我，但是被我打飞、自己撞在拉开的电锯上。」神座出流当然知道他想问的是什么。  
不是我做的。  
只有一个人的死需要我负责。  
他看见那点火光被碾压殆尽。日向叹了口气，躺了回去。  
「睡吧。」  
他闭上眼，侧过身。  
「晚安，日向。」  
「……晚安。」  
他没有睡，他瞪视这黑暗直到天明。  
10  
接下来的日子像什么也没发生过一样。那个女人，江之岛盾子突然就没了踪影；希望之峰封锁了五楼，并把消息压了下去，对外宣称是学生会出去旅行。  
没人怀疑到他，他每天还是去学校随便转转，签个到，放学回家——回日向家。  
那天之后他就再也没回过自己的公寓。神座出流也不知道自己是什么心态，第二天自然而然的就回到了日向的家；而日向创只是在最开始的惊讶过后就默许了他的举动。  
  
今天的晚餐是麻婆豆腐。  
他吹了半天，才把豆腐吃下去。日向见状问：「很烫吗？」  
「……很辣。」  
「啊，抱歉。我之前在中国待过一段时间，习惯用带回来的四川辣椒。」日向手忙脚乱，赶紧给他倒了杯牛奶。  
他捧着牛奶小口小口的喝，看日向拿筷子一点一点把辣椒夹出去。日向一抬头就看见一米七九的大男人抱着杯子蜷在椅子上，跟只仓鼠似的，小模样看上去賊委屈。  
他乐了，揉了揉这孩子的头。手感一如既往的好。  
「不能吃辣为什么不直说？我可以做甜口的啊。」  
「……你喜欢吃辣的。」这几天足够神座把日向的冰箱翻个遍。里面除了草饼水果就是各国的辣椒、辣椒酱。看的他胃疼。  
日向哭笑不得。  
这些天徘徊在这个家的僵持气氛总算是散了去，日向把辣椒挑了个干净之后才叫神座过来吃饭。虽然还是很辣，但是比之前一口一个辣椒圈要强多了。神座一小口一小口地吃，日向干脆把整盒牛奶都放到他旁边。  
「有些事你完全可以跟我直说。」刷碗的时候日向这么告诉喝牛奶的神座。神座出流曾经提起要分担家务一事，不过被他拒绝了。  
「我告诉过你不顺心的时候可以破口大骂。别憋在心里。」  
神座出流坐在一边，不说话。日向翻了个白眼，他擦干手。坐在这孩子身边。  
「有什么想问的你就问。」  
神座出流蛇随棍上。这边话音刚落那头就接上了。  
「你是不是不喜欢才能？」  
日向一愣，心说我什么时候说过我不喜欢才能？算你一个我带的两个孩子都是超高校级的，我要是讨厌才能我养你？  
估计是日向创的懵逼太明显，神座出流主动解释：「我说要帮你做家务，你拒绝我了。」  
啊，这么回事啊。  
那天神座出流的原话是「我可以分担家务。区区『执事』的才能，我也是有的。」。然后就被他拒绝了，很果断。  
他揉了揉额头。  
「……没这回事。」  
神座不说话，默默看着他。日向受不了他这种眼神——他总能从神座脸上读出那些极其微小的感情波动。比如现在。  
「真的没那回事……别委屈了。」他试着组织语言：「我只是觉得……有『才能』并不是一件好事。」  
「为什么？」神座出流皱眉。他是真的不明白为什么日向会这么说。「这个世界绝大多数的变革都是我们有「才能」之人创造的，各行各业顶尖的也都是我们。而毫无才能之人再怎么努力也做不到我们那一步——我们生来就高人一等。」  
「……」  
「出流君，我没记错的话，你是『全能』对吧。」  
神座出流点头。他听见日向又问：「『全能』很多吗？」  
「不，只有我一个。」想了想又加上一句，「个别人会有几个才能——但是『全能』只有我一个。而且绝大多数都是只有一个才能。」  
「……」  
他听见日向创用很轻很轻的声音说：  
「那不是很可怜吗？」  
12  
「……对不起。真的对不起。我，我，我找不到办法！我帮不了你！对不起！真的……为什么……我是『医生』啊……」  
资料洒落一地，泡在雨水里，一片泥泞。暴雨如注，连马路对面都看不清楚；雨滴打在脸上，很疼。  
那个男人浑身湿透了，白大褂贴紧了身子。他的眼镜上全是水。那个男人就站在门口，隔着厚厚的雨帘，看不清他脸上的表情。  
他沉默了很久很久，举着伞，抱紧了那个人。  
那天很冷，雨很冷，人很冷。  
雨声很乱，他的心却很静。他甚至能听见自己的心跳声，仿若踏入无人之境。  
他抱紧了他的朋友。  
「回去吧，夜助君还在家等着你。」  
  
「『数学家』遇见了解不开的数学题，『医生』遇见了治不好的病；那么，你们的『才能』还有什么存在意义？」  
「被赋予才能的时候，你们的命运就已经被决定好了啊。」  
年长者坐在灯下，整个人灯光所笼罩。他的眼睛隐藏在阴影之中，指尖轻轻划过杯口。  
意味不明。  
13  
神座出流看着手上的请柬。这是一张不能再恶俗的请柬，如果不是看见了那个占据了纸面三分之二的黑白熊估计他看都不会看这个红配绿的请柬一眼。  
「放学后我邀请前辈看一出好戏哦～一定要等人家::ೖ(⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑)ೖ::」  
无聊。  
今天日向说要做奶油泡芙，他可没那个闲心陪这女人胡闹。  
「神座前辈难道是在想着日向叔吗？抱歉呢神座前辈，人家的男朋友今天要去见日向叔啦(•́₃•̀)」  
「讨厌啦，前辈不知道人家的男朋友是谁吗？别看人家这样人家也是有男朋友的哦。」  
「是松·田·夜·助呢。」  
  
「……」  
他将请柬揉成一团，丢进垃圾桶。  
14  
「来见你一面真是难啊。不对不对，我怎么能这么对长辈说话呢？重来重来。咳咳，初次见面，我是江之岛盾子，夜助君的女朋友。请多多关照，日向叔叔。」  
日向创看着江之岛盾子对他行大礼，有点胃疼。他记得这个姑娘。在那个满是鲜血和尸体的走廊里她最后出场。  
虽然被他无视了就是了。  
早些年天南海北的工作的时候他总是会遇上一些奇葩，那个时候他就练会了无视麻烦。  
现在麻烦却找上门来了。  
他原本准备去超市买点奶油给出流做奶油泡芙，结果下楼就看见这个蛇精病堵在门口，大喊一声「叔叔好！」，接着就把他拉进咖啡馆，一副长谈的模样。  
日向扶额。  
为什么他周围都是蛇精病。  
「……你是夜助君的说的那个女朋友？」咖啡上来他却没动。自称江之岛盾子的女孩往自己的咖啡里扔了五包糖，听见日向问话后把糖盒扔到一边，满脸乖巧。  
「是，叔叔不喝咖啡吗？这家的咖啡做的很不错的。您看，怕您高血糖，我特意给您要了杯意式浓缩。」  
日向创看了她一眼，什么也没说。他先用咖啡勺看了眼油脂的厚度，然后先喝了口清水，接着才喝咖啡——他含了会，才咽下。  
江之岛盾子见状挑眉，日向把咖啡推到一边。  
「我不喜欢浅焙。」（注3）  
江之岛盾子摆出一副苦恼的样子。  
「啊——伤脑筋。您是不喜欢浅焙呢，还是不喜欢轻浮的女人呢？」她突然一拍桌子，眼泪噼里啪啦地落。咖啡店其他人闻声把目光投向这边。  
「您不喜欢我就直说！但是，但是我是真爱夜助君的啊……您不能……不能拆散我们……就算是您！我也不会把夜助君让给您的！」  
围观群众发出恍然大悟的声音，纷纷对日向投以谴责的目光。日向嘴角抽搐，这女人已经发展到撒泼打滚了。  
「……有件事我觉得我要告诉你。」他喝了口配咖啡的冰水冷静冷静，「夜助君找女朋友我是不管的。」  
「他想和谁结婚，和谁在一起都是他自己的自由。说实话，要不是这回他说『要带女朋友见我』，我都不打算回来。」  
「真——过分啊，」江之岛盾子一秒复活，「他要是跟个抱枕过一辈子你也不管？」  
「我只监护他到二十岁。」  
一时安静下来。  
过了会，江之岛盾子淡淡地说：「你真过分。」然后她声音猛的提高：  
「天啊你超过分啊——自己看着长大的孩子说放手就放手！二十岁一到就甩手走人！一个人跑去国外不管不问——」  
「简直太可恶！太过分！太让人绝望了！你超差劲啊！」  
她突然变回平常的语气。  
「你真是差劲的监护人啊，叔叔。」  
日向创却没什么反应，就像盾子骂的人不是他一样。他敲了敲桌子。  
「那么，你是不是该提提正事了，江之岛盾子小姐？」  
  
距离绝望爆发，还有一个小时。  
T.B.C

——————————

0处原文如下，有改动：But,life being what it is.A series of intersecting lives and incidents,out of anyone's control

注1：弹丸2第0章原文，截取自姐姐和教主的对话

注2：出自弹丸动画第七集锅子在监视屏幕后的一段自白

注3：关于咖啡这一段我纯粹就是照网上瞎扯，我没喝过几次意式基本上都在喝美式（量太少了混账），而且日向不喜欢浅烘焙完全是照我个人口味来的（没错不爱浅焙那人是我（这人不要脸）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结

0  
我们命中注定要失去所爱之人。不然，我们怎么知道，他们在我们生命中有多重要。  
1  
「才能」是一种很特殊的存在。  
打个比方，可能在「文学」领域上展露头角的人有很多。可是偏偏他的才能就是「散文家」，她的才能是「诗人」。散文家努力一辈子还是散文家，他的诗可能写的也不错，但是总归没有她写的好。  
但是有一个人，他的才能却是「文学家」。诗歌、散文、小说等等样样精通。  
所以有的时候，尤其是在遇见日向创之后，神座出流常常想，被「才能」选中的人，也有幸运和不幸之分吧。  
如果她是个毫无「才能」的普通人就好了。  
如果她的才能是「格斗家」就好了。  
他看着屏幕里那个一身伤的女孩，冷漠的想。  
可怜而不幸的人。  
他再一次问战刃骸：「江之岛盾子人呢？」他很清楚的知道七海千秋现在看见的那个江之岛是录像。  
而军人的回复也跟之前没什么两样。  
「您一会就知道了。」  
他有些不悦，却也没说什么。  
晚回去会被日向念的。他漫无目的的想着。  
「您不去救七海千秋吗？」战刃骸突然开口说道。见神座出流看过来，她解释道：「她是你们的班长吧，您也有这个实力。还有77期生，您的同学都在观看处刑，不去救他们吗？」  
「无聊。」神座说，「自己无能，还要别人来救的人实在太弱了。我没兴趣。」  
说起来七海好像和日向比较熟啊……还是别告诉他七海死了这件事了。  
他又看向屏幕。  
快结束了。  
七海千秋前面的那扇门后并不是什么救赎的蛛丝，而是死神的冈格尼尔之枪。  
  
七海千秋推开了那扇门。  
  
「您去哪？」少女问。  
「收尸。」他头也不回。  
这就是她们口中的绝望？真是……够无聊的。  
他推开了这扇门。  
  
死神笑的邪恶狂妄，他松开绳子，铡刀呼啸而落。  
2  
「呐，日向叔。你知道吗？我啊，有一个很特殊的才能，叫『分析力』哦。」江之岛盾子摇头晃脑地说，「这个神座前辈也有。我想说的是，拥有了这个才能之后你的人生就超超超超无聊了～～我来给你科普一下这个才能吧！」  
她一秒换装，戴上眼镜，手拿记录板，一副知识分子的风范。  
「所谓『分析力』，就是利用已知的情况来推断未来的走向，从中推断出最可能的一项。这是普通的分析力。说白了就是利用统计学原理。但是我和神座前辈的『分析力』不一样——我们不是来推测一件事的走向，也不需要那些傻兮兮的电脑和本子帮忙。我们只需要一双眼睛，一个大脑，就能推测出我们所处的『未来』的走向。你可以理解成，『未来24小时的7845种可能发生的事情』。顺带一提我还可以给你列张表。」  
她又恢复成那个懒散的模样。  
「不过神座前辈还有『占卜』这一才能可用……那家伙简直就是开挂嘛。」  
「……你跟我说这个干什么？」日向失笑，「我就是一个普通人。」  
「呐，叔叔。我都叫你『叔叔』了，再装傻就不太好了吧。」  
「『分析力』这东西往神了说就是看见『未来』。」她凑近日向创，「但是只有到你这，我什么也看不见。」  
「我很好奇呢。为什么二十三岁的夜助君，要叫一个看起来跟他年纪差不多大的人为『叔叔』。」  
3  
「……够了，夜助君。」  
「……」  
「我说够了，停止吧，夜助君。」  
「……闭嘴。」  
他忍无可忍把那孩子从操作台前拖走，少年却一把拍开他的手。松田夜助已经48小时没睡了，眼里布满血丝。  
「我说了我能做到！我能找到解决的办法！」  
他闭了闭眼。  
「无所谓了。现在这样挺好的，」他笑，「你看，我要是五十多岁的外貌的话，你还要来照顾我。」  
「这样就行了。」  
「我也老过，是时候享受一下年轻的日子。」  
松田夜助低着头，下唇鲜血淋漓。他给这孩子套上外套，牵着他的手一步步走向外面的世界。就像小时候他带着他走出游乐园鬼屋一样。  
他听见这孩子用很小很小的声音说：  
「我的才能有什么用呢？」  
「我那拥有「医生」才能的父亲死于绝症，而你……我只能看着你用年轻的身体承受老年人的痛苦。我无能为力。」  
「......我帮不了你，日向叔。」  
「救不了人的医生，还是医生吗？」  
4  
「因为我活在过去。」  
5  
少女那双蓝色眼眸里掀起滔天巨浪——惊愕、不解、疑惑……种种情绪在里闪过，最后归为沉寂。  
她笑了。  
「真是……太让我惊讶了。」  
「那么，我能邀请您来看场好戏吗，叔叔？事先声明拒绝禁止哦。」  
日向看着脖子上架着的刀，苦笑。  
6  
那个人背对着他。  
少女已经咽了气，她没有一处完好的肌肤，血争先恐后地从伤口里涌出来。在地上汇聚成一滩。  
那个人站了起来，裤脚上还沾着血。这人几天前去接他的时候就是这样一副光景。衣衫不整气喘吁吁，那时候他踏着尸体和鲜血急匆匆的来找他。  
现在那个人站在尸体面前，小心翼翼地避开血迹，生怕惊扰了那个姑娘一样。  
「你知道吗？」那个人突然开口，空旷的房间里只有他一个人的声音回响，「七海说啊，她还想再和我玩一次游戏。」  
那个人转过身，手上拿着白色的像素发卡。  
日向创脸上泪痕交错。  
「她说她不想死啊，出流。」  
  
「我啊，在隔壁房间，快把门砸碎了呢。」  
「我听见你说，无聊。」  
日向在笑。  
日向在哭。  
他是笑着的，但是他哭了。  
  
……战刃骸。  
江之岛盾子。  
神座出流在一瞬推断出了事情经过。  
该死的，他被她们联手算计了——  
「我……」  
  
他走到他面前。  
「你知道吗，出流君？」他闭上眼，又睁开。他的语气很疲倦，很累。「我很失望。」  
日向创握紧了手中的发卡，没有看神座出流一眼。他从他身边走过。  
他们擦肩而过。  
他没有看他一眼。  
  
神座出流试着去拉日向创的手。他想道歉，想解释，想说对不起。  
但是他扑了个空。  
  
他又一次看着他的背影，看着他离去。日向怎么看都比五年前年轻，但是他的背影看上去却比五年前要佝偻得多。  
话到嘴边，却悬于舌尖；他想开口挽留，却不知道该说些什么。  
他想说别走，他想说我很抱歉。但是他说不出口。  
日向最后那个眼神是火焰燃过的烬，一片灰蒙蒙的死寂。  
他们不会再见了。神座出流想。这就是绝望吧，好像被水淹没，无法呼吸，没有依靠，喉咙火辣辣的疼的感觉，大概就是绝望。  
日向突然停下。  
神座出流睁大双眼。  
他第一次回头——日向创逆光而立，因为哭过，所以黄灰色的眼瞳很干净。眸子映着碎光，清澈见底。  
「但是我不恨你。」  
「再见（Sayonara），出流。」  
那是他第一次唤他名。没有多余的后缀，如此亲密，尾音打着滚儿从他舌尖落地。他看着他，还是那般温柔。  
然后决绝的回头。  
  
「日向……」  
「日向创！」  
「日向创！」  
「……创！」  
「创！」  
  
然而他再也没有回头。  
7  
日向创拨了一个号。他靠在墙上，脸上还有未干的泪痕。硬质发卡扎的他手心很疼。  
「……」  
「夜助君，我只问你一遍：你一定要和江之岛盾子在一起吗？」  
「……发生了什么吗？」  
「是啊，发生了很难过的事情。」  
「……是吗。」  
「回答我的问题，夜助君。」  
那端沉默了很久，日向也没有催。他把玩着发卡。像素飞机尾端还沾有溅上去的血。  
松田夜助回答了。  
电车轰隆隆的开过去。  
他的回答和电车的噪音混在一起。  
风很大。他耳朵里灌的全是风声和电车的噪音。呼呼的、轰隆隆的。  
「……那么，再见了(Sayonara)，夜助。」  
8  
「你算计我。」  
他掐住了江之岛盾子的脖子，战刃骸早就倒在一边不省人事。掐着她的那只手逐渐收紧，江之岛盾子的脸也开始变色。但是她不在乎。她还在笑。  
「咳……前辈，不是一直都知道，我是在……呃，算计，你，吗？」  
「真让人，意外啊。前辈你，也会，生……啊……咳，生气吗……」  
「绝、望、吗、神、座、出、流！」  
他收紧手指。那个女人整张脸成了紫色，他突然松开手。江之岛盾子跌落在地，她咳嗽个不停，嗓子火辣辣的疼。  
「不……？」  
「我不杀了你，」他居高临下，红瞳里黑色翻滚，「你不是要给世界染上绝望吗？呵，那我就让你做不到好了。」  
「我还在这世上一天，你就做不到让世界绝望，江之岛盾子。」  
「那么，先从已经绝望的77期开始好了。」  
门在她面前关闭。最后一丝光亮被阻隔在外，她趴在冰冷的瓷砖上很久很久，突然大笑出声。  
她的喉咙已经哑了，呼吸都很疼，气息流过受伤的内壁，整个喉间灼烧般疼痛。  
可她就是要笑，她整个人蜷成一团，笑的眼泪都出来了。  
「唔，唔噗噗噗。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗唔噗噗噗。」  
「真是，绝望啊。唔噗噗噗。」  
9  
他往脸上狠狠拍了把水。  
镜子里的人很年轻，一身再普通不过的衬衫长裤；斜挎包、行李箱、看上去就像一个要出国念书的大学生一样。  
可他不是什么大学生啊，他已经很老很老很老了。  
这次真的不会再回来了吧。他怔怔的想。  
其实他很久以前就不想回来了。这个国家于他而言有太多回忆，这些回忆应该被埋葬，而不是制造更多的崭新的回忆。  
可是他还是回来了。  
因为夜助那孩子。一次又一次。  
人越老，就越念旧。他想。  
他活了那么多年，这辈子没结婚。率性的任性。可是他有什么办法呀，年轻的时候被拘禁在苍老的身躯里。二十岁的灵魂在六十岁的驱壳里仰望这个青色的天空，他想飞，但是飞不动。  
而他的同龄人呢？  
在大学念书，在球场上挥洒汗水，和朋友互相咬耳朵聊着私密的话。他却只能坐在长椅上，看着他的同龄人们。  
他是不一样的啊，和谁都不一样。  
二十岁有心无力，六十岁有力无心。  
  
他突然想起出流，那孩子总是瘫着一张脸，满口的「无聊」和「才能至上」。  
他忍不住笑出声。  
他这辈子就上心过两个孩子——松田夜助和神座出流。前者渊源可追述到上一辈，后者却是实打实的莫名其妙上了心。  
第一次见到这孩子的时候不过是想表达友好，于是笑了那么一下。没想到他沉吟了下就朝自己走了过来。  
也不怕遇见坏人。  
那孩子怎么说的来着？对，「你又打不过我」。  
自豪，骄傲，还有那么点可爱。  
还有那么点烟火气。  
  
他和那孩子相处了半年。这半年里他每天都早早打烊跑去隔壁街区等他放学，两个生活没有任何交集的男人坐在一张长椅上天南海北的胡侃——多数是他在说。他讲着他年轻时候的见闻：北欧的极光，西伯利亚的雪原，东非的草原等等等等，出流不做声，但他知道他在听。  
他是真心喜欢神座出流这孩子。  
可后来为什么要走呢？  
不走不行了啊，他苦笑。  
他没办法在同一个地方待太久。其实他想等那孩子考上初中再走的。但是他答应过松田，等他成年就把他父亲钱原封不动的交给他。  
然后他想，干脆这个时候就走吧。  
继续留下去干什么呢？徒增尴尬吗？  
于是他走了。没有预兆、干干脆脆、不拖泥带水。  
他对不起神座出流那孩子，在飞往异国的飞机上，他这么想。  
那时候他以为他再也不会回来了。  
  
所以在回来后他才没想去见出流一眼。  
去了又有什么用呢？去了也是徒增尴尬。再说，我「年轻」了啊。  
他对七海说：「能跟我讲讲神座出流这个人吗？」  
「神座同学啊……形容词很多呢：名人，面瘫，黑长发，巨乳，语死早，全能，漂亮等等等等。」  
「……」  
「还有就是感觉很冷漠呢，拒人千里之外的那种。你怎么了日向君？」  
「……没事。」  
出流以前才不是这样呢。他暗搓搓的想。  
那孩子会有一些很微小的面部表情啊，生气的时候嘴唇会抿成一条直线、尴尬的时候会故意不看你的脸、遇见喜欢的东西会凝视三秒以上……但那都是五年前的事了。  
现在他只想知道出流过得好不好而已，再能远远看上他一眼最好。  
但是命运从不会让你称心如意。  
看见出流时他想，算啦，遇见就遇见吧，命运就是这么贱，你又不是不知道。  
不论这五年发生了什么，神座出流都是那个会和他一起喂鸽子的孩子。他是这么告诉自己的。  
有些东西这辈子都不会变。他坚信着这个真理。他坚信了那么多年，然后神座出流一巴掌把这条「真理」直接糊在了他的脸上。这巴掌拍的极为用力，他的脸现在还在肿着，可能要好久好久以后才会消肿。  
不是不会变。  
是他从来就没看清过神座出流。  
  
他从口袋里翻出那枚发卡。边角还有那个女孩的血。  
七海千秋。  
他念着她的名字——缓慢、小心翼翼；他一个音一个音的念着她的名字，像是要嚼碎了咽下去。  
他被江之岛盾子关在一个房间，显示屏上放着七海处刑的全过程。他拼了命的砸门，但是没用。日向创看着七海千秋一步步走向地狱，最后亲手推开了死亡之门。  
不知道江之岛做了什么手脚，神座出流的话他听的一个不漏。  
无聊。  
自己无能。  
弱者。  
他全听见了。  
绝望吗？江之岛盾子问。  
绝望啊。他跪在地上，拳头砸出了血。浑身发抖。  
然后他站了起来。  
可是绝望有什么用呢？  
江之岛盾子这次结结实实的受到了冲击。日向创把手放在门把上，他回头。他脸上泪痕交错，手臂上还有淤青，衣服皱巴巴的。但是他还是站在那，扯开一个笑容。  
「我只是想最后送七海一程。绝望也好希望也好，跟我想做的没有一点关系。」  
他一把推开门。  
  
你不顺心的时候，可以像疯狗一样发狂，可以破口大骂，可以诅咒命运。但是到头来，你还是得放手。  
  
绝望也好，希望也好。生不带来死不带去。最后你什么也没有。你还是得让那件事过去。  
有什么用呢？  
  
他知道江之岛盾子是什么意思。她想拿他来对付出流。  
可他不觉得自己有那么大本事。  
他终归会成为出流人生中的一个过客。神座出流还年轻，他才十七岁；他却垂垂老矣，时日无多。  
他从来不觉得他对神座出流来说是个重要的人。  
他承认神座出流对他来说是个重要的人。  
所以他失望、难过。所以绝望有那么一瞬，但是转瞬即逝。  
神座出流不再是他记忆里那个出流了。  
他真的不能再把出流当成小孩子来看了。  
于是他走了。  
  
他看着镜子里的那张脸。那张脸上一点皱纹也没有，哪像个五十七岁的人呢。  
再过几年，他就该头疼房子的问题了。顶着张小孩的脸，奶声奶气地说我要买房，怎么想都不现实。  
  
「前往罗马的旅客请注意：您乘坐的……」  
他最后看了一眼这个国家的蓝天。  
  
他终于放手了。  
10  
这是他和松田夜助的第一次见面。估计也会是最后一次。  
不喜欢这家伙。  
他们看见彼此的第一反应是这个。  
松田夜助把漫画扔了过去。  
「……原来日向叔当年说的那个小孩是你啊。切，还可爱。可爱个熊。」  
神座出流接过漫画，随手扔进垃圾桶。  
「日向创去了哪？」  
「我劝你最好还是别追去。老头子任性的很，世界那么大，鬼知道他会去哪。参加我父亲葬礼的前一天还在马达加斯加钓鱼。」  
神座出流不为所动。  
「日向创在哪？」  
「我为什么告诉你？」他冷笑，「打了我女朋友，气跑了我叔叔，毁了我办公室的门还扔了我的漫画。好大脸。」  
「我不介意让你去医院陪你女朋友。」  
  
江之岛盾子伤的不重，但是脖子那一圈太吓人。神座出流有分寸，她脖子上的淤青只是看着吓人，最多伤及到喉咙，没什么重伤。至于77期那些陷入绝望的同学和老师……被他洗回来了。  
他自己也不知道为什么要做这么无聊的事。  
等他把一切搞定再去日向家的时候却被告知日向创退房离开很久了。  
「神座出流先生是吗？日向先生让我把这个交给您。」  
游戏机。  
准确的说，是被他摔坏后还没来得及修的老游戏机。  
连贴纸都还在。  
他抱着那个冰冷的机器，内心是从未有过的茫然。  
他又走了。  
又走了。  
不会回来了。直觉在脑海里叫嚣。他不会回来了！不会回来了！  
日向创不会回来了。  
  
「我很失望。」日向创说。  
他看他的眼神一直很温柔——包容的、温暖的、喜悦的。可那个时候他看他的眼神那么灰暗，那么难过。  
神座出流的心狠狠颤了一下。  
我很失望。  
  
「你找他做什么？」松田夜助不屑，「赔礼道歉？算了吧，虽然日向叔心软，但你要不是诚心诚意的道歉对他没什么用。」  
神座出流咬紧下唇。  
「你只需要告诉我他在哪就好了？」  
「你怎么不用『分析力』那才能自己找？」  
「……分析力对他没用。」  
松田夜助愣了。  
「你试过？」  
「我早就知道，」想了想又加了一句，「我小时候就知道了。」  
分析力这一才能的使用对神座出流来说就像呼吸一样自然。他已经习惯透过「分析力」来看这个世界。可是，对日向创不管用。  
五年前那一眼他就发现了日向身上的不对劲。虽然对才能的掌控不如现在娴熟，但是违和感却不难发现。  
于是他走向了那个人。  
那个人从此再也没离开过他的世界。  
  
「哦，是吗？可是那和我又有什么关系。劝你一句，日向叔并不希望你……」  
神座打断他的话。  
「那和我无关。」  
「他离开也好，不想见我也好，这都是他单方面决定的。不是我。我想见他这就够了。」  
「再说了，不去试一试，怎么知道日向不想见我。」  
  
「我不知道他在哪。」  
松田夜助突然开口。年轻的神经学者坐在窗边，他看着窗外。  
「过去都是他联系我的，我偶尔给他打个电话。但是现在他不会再联系我了。」  
松田夜助知道的很清楚。日向一旦说了再见，就是真的再也不会见面了。他转动椅子，与后辈面对面；松田逆光坐着，面容隐藏在阴影里，模糊不清。  
「但是他很可能在欧洲。欧洲适合养老。」  
养老？神座出流一愣。松田夜助说完又变回了那副懒散的样子，他随便抽出本漫画往脸上一扣，赶苍蝇似的挥手。  
「具体情况你去问他。那是个人隐私。」  
等神座出流离去，他才把漫画从脸上移开。浅绿色的眼里光芒流转。  
  
他九岁认识的日向。那时候对男人的印象是父亲非常信任的好友及对自己很好的叔叔。后来这个叔叔突然间消失了，就像他突然出现那时候一样。松田先生对这个问题一向保持沉默，久而久之他就不问了。  
然而在父亲的葬礼上，那个男人突然出现。拿着抚养权变更证明和遗嘱出现在一众心机叵测的亲戚面前。  
「抱歉呢，夜助君我带走了。各位请回吧。」  
明明伞尖上还在往下滴水，明明连西装都皱巴巴的，却在对上那群如狼似虎的亲戚的时候把他护在身后。  
「你父亲的遗嘱上说等你成年再把遗产交给你。我每个月从遗产里给你支付15000日元作为零用钱，你看可以吗？这是遗嘱，你自己看下。」  
日向创一直遵守诺言。除了给松田夜助划零用钱那笔钱没有被挪用过一分一毫，后来把遗产还给他的时候，还添了一笔自己卖房的钱。  
他对自己一直都很好。非常好，把自己视如己出。偶尔还会和自己一起瘫在沙发上看球，因为支持的球队不同打架。  
如师、如父、如兄、如友。  
  
「救不了人的医生，还是医生吗？」那个时候他大受打击。父亲的去世和对日向状况的束手无策如两座大山一样压在他心上。  
「那种东西无所谓吧。在称为『医生』之前，你要先做好『松田夜助』啊，夜助君。」  
「天赋什么的才能什么的那都是『松田夜助』所拥有的东西，如果连『松田夜助』都做不好，该怎么做『神经学者』，对吧。」  
「不要成为自己才能的奴隶啊，夜助君。」  
  
他闭上双眼。  
失去的再也不会回来了。  
再见，日向叔。  
11  
预备学科爆发大规模抗议活动，要求提高待遇。管理层一时之间焦头烂额，分校建设活动暂停，宗方京助等人被召回。  
纸包不住火，学生会自相残杀的消息被有心人曝光；与此同时，77期生七海千秋的死亡也被揭露。希望之峰学园成为众矢之的，本科生家长和预备学科生家长联名上诉希望之峰学园，政府震怒，派人严查。发现希望之峰学园贿赂政界高官、做人体实验等等罪行，宣布关闭希望之峰学园，全部学生随机分配至各大高校。  
部分学生指出78期生江之岛盾子是造成七海千秋和学生会死亡的罪魁祸首，但在后续调查过程中，种种证据指向其男友松田夜助。最后江之岛盾子因为教唆他人犯罪被判处三年有期徒刑。半年后假释出狱。松田夜助因情节恶劣被判处死刑。  
一年后，希望之峰学园再度打开大门，新任校长宗方京助。  
再一年，希望之峰学园学生开始增多，散落在全国各地的学生不约而同的回到希望之峰。这一次希望之峰依旧开设预备学科，与之前不同的是，本科和预备学科采取同样的教学标准。学园逐渐恢复到往日欣欣向荣的景象，再一次成为「才能的汇集地」。  
百废待兴。  
相比之下，「超高校级的希望」神座出流的退学不过是件微不足道的小事，掀不起一丝波澜。  
  
三年后。  
他紧了紧手中的购物纸袋，决定在不远处的长椅上休息一会。  
今天超市大减价，他特意起了个早来抢购。运气还不错，最后两根现烤法棍被他抢到了；还有这上好的牛排，比平时低了三倍的价格不止呢。  
那么，今天晚上给自己煎个牛排，做个玉米沙拉吧。红酒就配上次玛姬太太送的自家酿葡萄酒。  
呼啦啦一群小东西凑到他脚边，他掰下一截面包，熟练的给这帮小家伙喂食。鸽子们的小脖子动来动去，四处吃他丢下来的面包渣。  
「喂喂，别急嘛。这里还有好多。不过瓦杜兹今年冬天冷爆了……都快赶上日本了啊。好冷。」  
他缩了缩脖子，有些后悔没带围巾出门。  
他听见有人从后面走过，落叶被碾碎的声音嘎吱作响，估计是晨练的。教堂这一附近的老年人很多，经常能看见他们遛狗。  
说到狗，我要不要给自己养一只？玛姬太太家的边牧又要生宝宝了吧，呦西，这回要一只吧。要个有漂亮蓝眼睛的姑娘。  
不过真冷啊。  
一双手突然伸到他面前——那是双男人的手，很年轻。二十来岁的样子。那双手捧着一条红色的围巾，三下五除二给他系好。围巾上还留有别人的体温。  
他愣了愣，他认识这条围巾的花纹——他曾经在店里挑了好久，最后挑中了这条没有装饰花纹但很保暖的针织围巾。  
他很慢、很慢、很慢地转过头。  
来人有一头极长的黑发，红瞳如血。一身黑色毛呢大衣，领子有些乱。几根黑发沾到了脸上。  
很年轻，像个学生。看上去二十出头的模样。  
他走到日向身边坐下。  
「你好。」年轻人说。  
霎时无数情绪在他眼底翻涌，那些情绪如飓风般汇聚在一起似要将他撕裂，却在即将爆发的瞬间归为静谧。  
他笑了笑，像他们第一次见面那样。  
日向创把手里的面包递给神座出流。  
「要试试吗？」  
神座看了他一眼，接过面包。  
  
「铛——」  
钟声浑厚悠扬，哗啦啦惊起一片白鸽。晴空澄澈如水，万里无云。  
  
FIN.  
————————

0处原台词为：We're meant to lose the people we love.How else would we know how important they are to us?


	5. Destiny

挂钟滴滴答答地行进，时针指向5的位置。窗帘遮得屋子严严实实，昏黄的光透过窗帘，给整个房间披上暧昧。  
有人在喘息；两个人。  
短发的男人被压在身下，他的喘息声粗重又急促，他抱紧了身上的长发男人，泄愤一般在那人背上划出红痕。  
「我说……你，慢一……混蛋……」  
神座出流脸上罕见的多了红晕，他脸上还是没什么表情；但是那双赤红的眸子里却流露出愉悦。他的眼睛就像灯下的高级红酒一样醉人。  
「我拒绝。」  
日向创听完差点咬他。神座凑过去，舔舐着他的耳朵；柔软温暖的舌荡过耳廓，然后是内侧软骨，舌尖在耳洞周围扫来扫去，甚至要往里钻。水声就在自己耳边回响，那么近，他整个耳朵都湿漉漉的。日向自诩脸皮不薄，这么刺激也有些受不了。  
啪地一声拍了下那人的脸。  
「够了，小王八蛋。」  
他感觉到神座出流停了下来。日向有些意外，这小子在床上一贯是不消停的。从来不听他的。这回这么听话，他真是……  
有不好的预感。  
神座放弃耳朵，离开之前还咬了耳垂一下，日向咽下喉咙里涌上的呻吟。神座顺着耳朵那侧亲吻日向的颈部，一点点向下，留下一道湿润的水痕。  
「！」  
他能感受到这人的热气在他颈窝里徘徊不去——神座在啃噬这一小块皮肤。神座出流的头发到现在也没有剪的意思，那些柔软的长发刺激着他的颈项，扫过他的腰眼，像张网一样铺在他身上，密密麻麻缠绕着他。  
神座出流突然狠狠咬了他一口。  
日向猝不及防叫出声，还没等他翻脸，神座出流就堵住他的嘴；一只手抬起他的腰，下身用力，速度突然加快。日向所有的喘息和尖叫被神座出流悉数咽下，他的另一只手托起身下人的头，让日向更靠近他；日向创没有办法，他觉得整个人都好像架在空中做爱一样无从着力，只能攀着神座出流的脖子，随他的动作在欲海里挣扎。  
他在吻他。  
神座出流的舌头极其灵活。舌尖扫过牙床，和他的舌头纠缠在一起；年轻人不断追逐他的嘴唇，连一丝一毫歇息的机会都不给他。然而虽然这人吻的时间不短，却没给他窒息的感觉。  
这是什么？超高校级的吻技吗？  
日向创心里没忍不住吐槽。  
神座出流喜欢用嘴和舌头来感知他。没错，是感知。好像生怕他会消失一样。日向创也知道自己前科太多，遂没怎么反对他这一举动。  
这叫什么来着？口唇期？  
日向创迷迷糊糊地想，他被亲的晕头转向；茫然中感觉神座出流调整了姿势，后背腾空，那家伙终于肯松嘴，他还没反应过来就感觉楔进身体内部的那根东西碾过前列xian。  
「呃你干什么？」  
神座出流不是爱说话的人，床上也是，他只是亲了亲日向的侧脸就继续调整姿势。  
你就敷衍我吧你个小混蛋。  
日向跨坐在神座出流腿上。年轻人示意他自己动。  
日向创直接糊了他一巴掌。他面无表情：「滚。」  
神座出流不说话，只是眼巴巴地瞅着他。  
日向不为所动。  
「老腰都要瘫了，动什么？不做就滚。」  
神座在他挺立的下半身上摸了一把。日向被他摸了个激灵，他有些恼了，脸颊通红，作势要下去。神座出流似乎是叹了口气，他放弃一般扣住意图离去的日向，下身慢进浅出，顶端在敏感点上不断研磨。  
日向创浑身通红，他整个人都在抖，连脚趾都蜷在一起。浑身湿漉漉的，好像刚从水里捞出来一样。  
这小子……每次都这么搞……他都快疯了。  
「嗯……你快点你，哈……有完没混蛋……出流……你，你他……Fick dich arsch……啊！」  
神座出流突然抽出xing器，日向措手不及，下意识地夹紧hou穴。然而在阴jing即将全部滑出体外的时候他又狠狠一撞！日向被他刺激的差点she出来，骂人的话都吞了下去。  
神座凑到他耳边——这人没比日向好哪去，头发湿成一缕一缕的，额前的那缕长发还滴着汗；热气呼在被他舔舐过的耳侧，他的声音因为情yu而沙哑：  
「Fick dich，嗯？」  
手指狠狠拧了下ru头，日向难以抑制这声呻吟。  
「Arschloch，嗯？」  
日向创伏在神座肩上，被两声「嗯」撩得腿软。神座出流报复性的停下动作，下半身卡在里面不动，手指在他胸上划来划去；微凉的指尖先是点了点他胸口两点，然后指甲绕着那点画了个圈。他头发湿的厉害，发梢粘在一起，戳到日向腹部又疼又痒。一些未湿的长发落在他分身上。  
他整个前面被神座出流控制，快感不断累积，后面却越来越空虚。日向创试着夹紧后穴催促他行动，神座只是闷哼了一声，不为所动。  
日向气的磨牙。  
他「年轻」的时候有段过得很放荡的日子。完全不禁欲。80年代恰巧是日本最辉煌的时候，也是他最心如死灰的时候。那段日子有多荒唐他都不愿意去回忆，不过身体倒是完全成了享乐至上。根本就受不了这种撩拨。  
去他大爷的。  
双臂用力，神座出流没防备地被他推倒，日向从牙缝里逼出一句完整的「arschloch」，自己找了个舒服的姿势动。  
神座出流：「……」  
他往后靠，让日向能方便些。日向创调整了下，两只手撑在神座出流肩头。他自己移动，操纵rou棒深入的位置。他学的很快，几下就找到了「两全其美」的办法。神座出流微张嘴，他不得不承认他很舒服，下半身被柔软光滑的甬道包裹，随着那人的动作感受不同形状的内壁……  
他睁眼，看向上方那人。  
日向创微微低头，他轻喘，呼吸急促，双腿不停用力，起起伏伏。黄灰色的双眼因为情欲在黄昏里看起来更为朦胧。他没比神座好到哪去，全是汗，好像刚从水里捞出来的鱼。胸口全是吻痕，ru头红肿。  
日向的身躯很年轻，充满爆发力和美感。但是腰间却有一截颜色极淡的纹身，一看就年头不短。  
分身突然被夹紧，神座知道gao潮要来了。身上那人动作加快，分身进入的也越来越深；他忍不住呻吟，阴jing遭遇到前所未有的挤压，日向猛地仰头。  
他们一起达到高潮。  
  
日向完全不想动，神座默默把两个人的套子摘下去包好丢掉。  
「……打死我也不要再用骑乘式了。」日向懒得一根手指都不想动。他努力伸直胳膊，从床头柜里翻出根烟。还没等点上就被神座出流夺走。  
日向创：「……」  
他看见神座出流面无表情地掐碎爆珠。  
日向创：「……你太过分了。」他几乎听到了自己心和爆珠一起碎掉的声音。  
「……过分的是你吧，」神座有种扶额的冲动了，「爆珠非咬不抽。」  
同居后他才发现这人小毛病真不少。爆珠一定要咬碎再抽，捏碎的话整根烟都不要不过是微不足道的一项罢了。相比之下对草饼的热爱才是最让他崩溃的。日向对红豆沙的讲究已经到了一定病态，有时候他能坐在门口拿细网筛子筛一下午。  
「说好的戒烟呢？」他丢掉香烟。  
日向自知反抗无用，躺会床上，任凭神座从背后圈住他。  
「我也不是经常抽……很累想拿香烟放松下而已。」  
「不行。」  
「……我就知道你会拒绝。」  
神座出流：「……」  
日向从枕头底下翻出根藏好的开始吞云吐雾。他感觉自己后背都要被那人盯出两个洞。  
「……我还没找你白日宣淫的账呢啊，咱们两清。」  
神座叹气，他不再说什么，把头埋到日向脖颈处。  
日向创知道神座出流全是为他好。他们重新相遇后，没人提起过那个可爱的游戏玩家。仿佛一切安好，神座不过是来瓦杜兹旅游然后遇见了定居在此的日向。  
任凭年轻人粉饰太平。  
香烟燃烧的速度突然加快，烟雾弥漫，他喉咙火辣辣的，凉风不断涌上。  
「夜助君死了吗？」  
他突然问。  
神座睁开眼睛，「嗯」了一声。  
「……是吗。」  
「你并不意外。」  
「那孩子死心眼的很，江之岛盾子对他来说就是毒pin，他栽在上面我一点也不意外。」  
烟雾丝丝缕缕，他整张脸模糊不清。  
神座出流抱紧了他。  
他突然就笑了。  
「出流，你说『才能』这东西有什么用？江之岛盾子也好，学生会也好，全都栽在了这东西上面。」  
「要是七海是预备学科的班长，要是学生会是预备学科的学生会，这一切还会发生么？」  
神座出流不说话。日向吸了口烟，自顾自的说下去。  
「松田他啊，就是个研究狂。什么『前·超超高校级的医生』，说白了就是一疯子。他每次看我的眼睛都是绿的。」  
「说什么我是万年罕见史上第一例，研究我的细胞就能让人返老还童……」  
这里的松田应该指的是松田夜助的父亲。神座出流想。

烟和他的声音一起慢慢散开。  
「……最后他还不是死于过劳。」  
松田彻底熬坏了自己的身子。他的尸体老的不成样子，不过四十岁的年纪就白了两鬓，衣服罩在外面松垮垮的，好像给竹竿套了麻袋似的。  
「我曾经很羡慕那些去世的老年人。」日向话锋一转。  
「出流，你知道吗？」他坐起来，看向身旁那人。日薄西山，华灯初上，他藏于混沌中，光源只有指间那一点火。  
神座出流听见日向说：「我很害怕『老去』的那一天。」  
我会以小孩子的姿态闭上眼睛——可能被人当成弃婴处理。没人知道躺在那的那个婴儿活了八十年。  
不，可能八十年都活不到。  
我那时候连话都不会说，连米糊都喝不了，只能等牛奶。躺在原来一只手就能环抱的摇篮里咬着傻兮兮的奶嘴等死。  
「我在年轻时很迷信『才能』这东西，因为我觉得它是我唯一的救赎。」日向声音带了几分笑意，颇有种自嘲的味道。  
  
他年轻时走了不少地方，见识过无数有「才能」之人创造的奇迹。想当然的把希望寄托在「才能」上。  
「于是我遇见了松田。」  
  
松田说，他可以救他。他是拥有「才能」的被上天选中人啊。  
「要相信才能！」那个医生这么说。  
他那时候觉得，「才能」真的是个不得了的东西呢。  
后来呢？  
后来一整本资料摔在地上，大雨将它们淹没。他说：「我帮不了你。」  
「医生」的直觉也好，机器的分析也好，都表明日向创的「逆生长」无解。  
所谓天堂到地狱不过一线间。  
  
「后来我都放弃了。心想就这样吧，没想到松田那家伙干到死。」  
明明声音是笑着的，神座出流却听出了里面的悲伤之意。  
「再后来，我被那家伙拜托抚养夜助。夜助君同样拥有『才能』，也是和医学相关的『才能』。他和他爸一样，不信邪，一定要让我成为『正常人』。没什么用。」  
「看着那孩子废寝忘食的模样，我第一次有种『才能这东西一点也不好』的感觉。」  
如果松田没有「才能」，只是一个普通医生，会不会不会那么早辞世？  
拥有「才能」之人在涉及自己专业领域都会变得异常偏激，不会容忍一丁点意外。  
他这么想。  
然后他阻止了松田夜助。  
「那时候我突然就有种想法：到底是人操纵『才能』，还是『才能』操纵人。」  
  
神座出流突然凑过来夺走他的烟，吸了口，吐出个「H」型烟圈。  
日向惊恐地看着他。  
神座出流：「……」  
「你知道你那个烟圈有多吓人吗？不是，你什么时候学会的吸烟？」  
「……吐烟圈的才能我也是有的。」  
「这种才能要它干嘛！」  
日向说着把烟夺回来。  
神座出流耸肩，他重新凑过去，躺在日向腿上。日向咋舌，起了坏心思，想往神座出流的秀发上弹烟灰，最后还是没舍得。他把手放在长发上，细细分开，轻轻抚摸着。  
「我并没有觉得『才能』不好。」  
神座出流突然说。  
日向抚摸的动作停下。  
神座一把抓住他的手，不给他逃离的机会。他看着他的眼睛，赤红双眸里是浓烈的执念。  
「如果没有『旅行者』『冒险家』『语言学者』『分析力』等等才能的帮助，我根本找不到你。」  
欧洲太大，国家太多。他踏上欧洲土地的刹那，第一次感到茫然失措。  
日向创会在哪？  
他会在北欧，东欧，还是地中海附近？  
他擅长哪国的语言？  
神座出流全部都不知道。他只能根据直觉，或者说「幸运」的指引大海捞针一般找这个人。  
「我去了很多地方……罗马、科尔马、伦敦、哈尔施塔特……大大小小的城市我都去过。但是都没有你的影子。」  
那时候他甚至对自己的才能产生了怀疑。  
「可是我坚持要找到你。」  
他每个字每个字都咬的很重、很清楚。  
「我不会让你死。」  
烟灰落地。  
  
日向创怔怔地看着他，烟头烧到手才回过神。手忙脚乱地把烟头扔进烟灰缸里之后，他才重新看向神座出流。  
「你的才能没有出错。」  
「我在罗马下的飞机，伦敦是给一个老朋友上坟。科尔马和哈尔施塔特这种小镇都曾经是我计划中的定居地，嘛，最后还是选了瓦杜兹。心想列支敦士登毕竟是个小内陆国，比起法国和奥地利更不起眼些。能安静点养老。」  
他笑了笑，没听见神座出流最后一句话一样。  
年轻人皱眉。  
日向笑不下去了。他手指抽搐下，想再来根烟。黑冰爆珠尼古丁不够。他需要更多的尼古丁来让自己冷静。  
没人说话。  
时钟滴答滴答的，很吵。  
喉咙凉凉的，是刚刚爆珠起的作用。薄荷在口腔残留，有点苦，有点辣，有点凉。  
薄荷烟唯一比烤烟强的就是提神了吧，他想。  
「没用的。」  
他说。  
神座出流的力气突然增大，他几乎听见了手骨的悲鸣。可是他面上没什么变化，眉眼低垂，连眉都没有动。日向创又重复了一遍。  
「没用的。出流。」  
「我可以，日向，我能做到。」神座出流说，「我是被才能眷顾的人，我拥有的不只是『医生』和『神经学者』的才能。我可以做到！我……」  
日向轻飘飘一句话就堵住了他的嘴。  
「但是你反抗不了命运。」  
神座语塞。  
日向创残忍撕碎所有有「才能」之人最后一块遮羞布。  
「你能拥有『才能』，全都是命运的选择。」  
为什么有些人拥有「才能」，有些人没有呢？  
为什么同样拥有「才能」，有的人拥有的是全部的「才能」，有的人却只有一个「才能」呢？  
因为命中注定。  
「世间万物都是由出生步向死亡。你们是从年轻到衰老，而我是从衰老到年轻。可是我们的终点是一样的。」  
明明话题是那么沉重，日向创却还是笑着的。他开了灯，神座出流能清楚地看见他的脸，日向创的笑没有一丝勉强，连笑纹都是温柔的。  
可他的话那么残忍。  
「你不能拿着命运赐给你的东西去反抗命运，出流。」  
  
日向创的成长方式可能是个意外，可是他依旧要和这世上所有人一样活到不能动的时候去世。  
这就是命运，没人可以改变。  
  
眼前这人是那么年轻，他甚至可以和自己在太阳未下山的时候来一场酣畅淋漓的xing爱；可是他的眼神是那么平静，谈起死亡无动于衷。  
日向创身上这股气质很迷人，神座出流是知道的。有时候一起逛街，洋妞抛给日向的媚眼远远多于抛给他的。  
就像一瓶经过岁月沉淀的酒。

神座出流很难过。  
他从来不知道自己能产生这么大的情绪波动——仿佛突然一个巨浪打过来将他吞没，四肢百骸都是冷的，他不能呼吸，不然一张嘴就会灌进来满口又咸又涩的海水。  
好绝望。  
他想，好绝望。  
  
日向创抱住了这孩子的头，下巴抵在额头。  
他的声音很温柔。  
「可是我还是要谢谢你，出流。谢谢你来找我。」  
「谢谢你那个时候，朝我走过来。」  
神座出流伸出手，他慢慢的，把这个人圈在怀里。  
「你知道吗，日向。你对我很重要。」神座出流声音嘶哑。  
「我知道。最后这二十年，不会有人比你更重要了。」  
他抖得不成样子。  
可是他没有哭。  
他只是觉得很冷。  
很冷，很冷。  
  
窗外的天黑透了。  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
